A Painful Mistake
by Nikki14u
Summary: What if Leo killed Chris in Valhalla? What happens when Wyatt comes looking for his baby brother? Together will they be able to bring him back? Want answers? Please Read and Review.
1. What have you done?

**Teaser**

**_Five hours after Chris's death in Valhalla_**

"I can't believe that you killed him Leo! What were you thinking?" Piper asked as she placed her small child in his playpen.

"I did what I had to Piper and you know it! He could have been a demon who stole orbing powers for all you know. Besides he's the one who sent me to Valhalla, I just know it" Leo snapped back angry that his wife would defend the man responsible for breaking up their family.

"That's not the point Leo. Now that he's gone we'll never find out who Chris was or figure out who it is that's after Wyatt" Paige spoke.

"Yeah Leo you messed up big and God only knows what the Elders are going to do to you for killing a whitelighter" Phoebe

"He wasn't a whitelighter Phoebe" the man replied.

"Hey because of you we'll never know his true identity or find out who sent him" the middle sister continued.

Leo was about to respond when wall started to glow bright blue. Immediately everyone prepared for a fight when a tall blond man stepped out.

"Where is he?" the man spoke in a harsh tone as he studied his surroundings.

"Where's who?" the eldest sister questioned.

"CHRIS! WHERE IS CHRIS!" the man yelled, losing his patience with the group.

"He's dead" Leo spoke rather proud of himself.

"Dead?" the man spoke softly as he closed his eyes trying to sense the boy.

Then with the wave of his hand a projection played showing exactly how the boy had died.

"How did you do that?" Paige questioned trying to avoid looking at her ex-whitelighters demise.

"NO!" the man suddenly screamed as he telekinetically threw Leo across the attic.

"You stupid son of a bitch, I'll kill you for murdering my brother and I don't give a damn if you are my father!" the man yelled again as he threw his father up against the wall and started beating the hell out of him.

"What did he just say?" Piper asked in a state of shock as her two sisters tried to pull the two men apart.

"Stop this, both of you. NOW!" Phoebe said as she and Paige now stood in between the father and son.

"Wait, did you just say that Chris was your brother?" Leo said as his body began to heal himself and his son's words became clearer.

"WAS but not any more because of you, the supposed angel and elder. So how does it feel you ever so worthless sack of shit! How does it feel to know that you killed my baby brother? How does it feel to know that you just killed your own son?" Wyatt's words echoed through out the now silent attic as the pain and horror of what he was saying reregistered with each one of the members of the Halliwell family.

Tears poured from the boy's mother's eyes as she spoke softly "My God Leo, what have you done?"


	2. Killing him is not all you're guilty of

**Chapter 1**

The group stood eyeing the man that claimed to be their oldest son and nephew as the amount of tension and remorse in the room threatened to suffocate them all. There was so much chaos and general confusion that no one knew what to say or how to react to the news of their former whitelighters true identity.

As their eyes continued to gaze upon him they studied his appearance with intense scrutiny as if it held all the answers to their questions. Unfortunately for the Halliwell's they wouldn't find the answers that they so desperately desired but rather more questions and a horrifying realization.

There he stood dressed head to toe in all black with unkempt hair and cold blue eyes that matched the cold ice water that ran through his veins. Searching the twice blessed son's eyes they saw nothing but hatred, loathing, the need for revenge and pain all jumbled up together as he continued to stare a hole through them. It became obvious that this adult version of their son and nephew was a far cry from the sweet, loving little boy who slept soundly downstairs in his crib.

"I'm waiting for your answer Leo" the man now spoke in an eerily calm voice as his gaze met his fathers.

"No, this isn't possible. I wouldn't, I couldn't. No, I don't believe you this is some sort of hoax, isn't it?" the man's father replied in a state of disbelief.

"It's no trick Father, you screwed up big, and now my little brother's gone" the son yelled as he forced back tears.

"Wyatt, please" his mother said as the tears ran down her face. "Your father didn't know, none of us knew"

"Oh so that's supposed to be a good enough excuse, right? Wrong mother, that's just not fucking good enough. He killed him, do you get that? He murdered my brother in cold blood! He took a sword and stabbed him through the heart for God's sake" the man said in a shaken voice.

"STOP IT!" Piper cried out in pain as she buried her face in her hands, not wanting to hear the details of her youngest son's last moments.

"Why? Does the truth hurt Mom? Does it pain you to know that your husband is a murder?"

"Damn it Wyatt this isn't helping and it's not going to bring Chris back so instead of fighting with us why don't you help us figure out a way to fix this" Paige's voice rang out as she tried to talk some sense into her nephew.

"She's right, we'll work together to find a way to save him" Leo spoke as he made his way over to the book of shadows searching for something that would bring his son back from the dead.

"Oh now you want to save him Dad? After you've killed him? Ha, that's funny seeing as how you never really wanted him to begin with. All those times you would talk about how he was a mistake, an accident. You treated my brother like trash and now you want to play the role of grieving father?"

"You're lying! I would never say those things to my son" Leo screamed out in anger as his wife continued to sob uncontrollably in the background.

"Yeah Leo would never hurt you or Chris intentionally" Phoebe spoke completely taken aback by her nephews words.

"HELLO HE KILLED HIM PHOEBE" Wyatt shouted back as the windows in the attic shattered.

"So you keep saying but if he knew who Chris was then he wouldn't have hurt him. He viewed him as a threat because Chris chose to keep his identity a secret from us not to mention that he was the cause of your parents break up" Paige added trying to defend her brother in law.

"Are you saying that it was his fault that his own father killed him?"

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it!"

Finally Piper had, had enough of the bickering between her family members and stormed over to her husband's side to defend him.

"I know you're hurt over what's happened to Chris Wyatt, but that does not give you the right to make up things just to hurt your father and me. So instead of fighting with us, you need to help us get Chris back"

Wyatt simply laughed at his mother's constant need to protect his father especially when it came to hearing the truth about what the supposed angel used to say and do to his brother. The woman would always make excuses for the man or claim that his little brother had done something to deserve the abuse. Well today was going to be different and there was no way that he was going to let either his father or his mother turn a blind eye to the damage that they had caused his brother. No, they were going to see it first hand.

"You're so pathetic mother. Is Daddy that great in bed that you would say or do anything to keep him at your side, including turning your back on your own child?" Wyatt replied in a malice tone.

"SHUT UP! You have no right to say those things to me damn it, i'm your mother" the woman yelled completely disgusted by her son's words.

"Where the hell do you get off talking to your mother like that" the boy's father shouted.

"I can talk to her any way I got damn well please and that goes for you as well father"

"Shut your mouth you sick…" the man began before getting cut off.

"NO! Not until you see exactly what you and your saintly little wife did to my brother" Wyatt said as he waved his hand and an image appeared in front of them.

_**Flashback**_

_A little brown haired boy ran down the stairs as a blond boy came running down behind him. "You'll never catch me Wy" the boy yelled happily as his big brother continued chasing him. "Oh come on Chris I always get you and you know it" the boy replied as he crawled under the dinning room table after his younger sibling. _

"_Yeah, well you won't get me this time" the boy teased as he dodged his brother and made a v-line for the front door. "Na-na-na-na you can't get me" he smiled wickedly before opening the door and running outside into the pouring rain._

"_Chris no, come back" Wyatt shouted as he reluctantly followed his brother outside. He always hated when Chris used to force him to run after him in the rain, he just hated getting wet. But he was having too much fun this time to care as he chased his brother around the yard laughing at as the boy slipped on the wet grass for the tenth time. _

_Little Chris was having so much fun that he didn't notice his father until he ran dead smack into him before falling backwards._

_Suddenly the boy was roughly pulled up by his collar and dragged inside the house as a shocked Wyatt followed. The second he entered the house he heard his little brother's scared and pain filled cries._

"_I'm sorry Daddy, I'll never do it again" the boy pleaded as his father slapped him hard across the face. _

"_HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT DO STUPID THINGS CHRISTOPHER" the father yelled as his hand made contact with the boy's face again._

_The sight of his father beating his little brother was too much for Wyatt to bare so he ran in to put a stop to his brother's torture._

"_It wasn't Chris's fault Dad, it was mine. We were playing tag and I made him chase me outside" a ten year old Wyatt spoke as the tears made their way down his face._

"_Don't try to cover for him Wyatt. I know the truth. I know that you were just trying to make him come back inside" Leo said as he as he gave a sympathetic smile to his oldest son before turning back to the younger boy. "Why can't you be more like your brother Chris? Wyatt is perfect. He gets good grades, he's powerful and most of all he doesn't give us half the problems that you do" the man yelled as the young boy cried hysterically._

"_What's going on in here" Piper questioned as she took in the scene in front of her._

"_Chris is being a pain in the ass again. He made Wyatt chase after him in the rain and look at his school clothes, their partially ruined"_

"_That's not true Dad, you've got to listen to me, it wasn't Chris's fault, it was mine" the boy said waving his arms around in frustration and anger._

"_Wyatt how many times do we have to tell you that you are not responsible for your brother's actions?" Piper spoke running a loving hand over her son's head. "Now go get washed up for dinner while your father and I talk to Chris._

"_But Mom" the older boy protested. _

"_Now young man" she said smiled at him before turning to her second son with a scowl._

_Walking up the stairs he could hear his mother's voice yelling at his little brother._

"_Just look at these clothes Chris, your brother would never do such a thing. I don't understand why you have to give us so much trouble, your brother would never do such a thing"_

_Wyatt then slammed his bedroom door and sobbed heavily as he heard his brother's small body hit the floor one again._

_**End of Flashback**_

There wasn't a dry eye in the room once the projection of what's to come ended. Piper had long since buried her face in her husbands shoulder while the other Halliwell sister's sought refuge in each other's arms.

Shaking away the pain of that day Wyatt looked up at the emotional distress of his family and smiled evilly as he took a step in their direction.

"Now that my work here is done I'll leave you all to deal with your guilt and shame while I go figure out a way to bring my brother back. Oh and if I were you I'd learn from my past mistakes other wise, I'll be forced to kill you all, again" he continued as his mouth twisted into a wicked smile.

With that Wyatt Halliwell flamed out leaving his shocked, saddened and horrified family behind to deal with the pain of their future wrongs.


	3. Piper's Denial

**Chapter 2**

This had to be some sort of horrible nightmare and she was going to wake up any minute now to the sound of her little neurotic whitelighters voice telling her that it was time to go hunting for yet another demon, that's what she told herself, that's what she had to believe to make the pain go away. He wasn't her son at all, no, it was just an illusion, some sick, twisted trick that someone was playing on her and her family and it was going to be all over soon, she thought as the mother of the twice blessed son seeped further and further into a state of denial.

Sitting on her bed and holding her oldest son tight Piper Halliwell kept her eyes fixated on her bedroom door waiting anxiously for her little future boy to arrive. "Come on Chris, I know this is all your doing. I know that you just wanted to show us something that would scare the hell out of us so that we would hunt demons without complaining" she shouted to the ceiling hoping that the boy would show his face and put an end to her nightmare. "Chris" she spoke softly as the tears rolled down her cheeks and into her son's hair.

With each moment that passed the woman became more disoriented and delusional as images of the boy flashed through her head showing her the painful truth that she wouldn't allow her mind comprehend. "No, it's not true, this was all a trick a really fucked up trick that Chris is playing on me" she spoke out loud in a shaken voice. "Oh God please don't let this be true" she pleaded to the invisible being as more images forced their way into the forefront of her mind and they all had one thing in common, him.

His smile was hers, his features were hers, his sarcastic wit and surly attitude was hers, almost everything but his eyes, no those beautiful blue-green eyes had Leo written all over them. He was a product of both his parents, parents who would betray him, mistrust him and worse of all psychically and emotionally abuse him. The room seemed to spin faster and faster as the weight of the last few hours came barreling down on her and burying the woman in a deep sea of emotions that threatened to drown her.

"Stop it, it's not true!" she yelled out in pain, fear and guilt as now the flashes of what her future self and her husband did to their baby boy flickered though out her intellect. The language they used, the violence and disgust in their voices was too much for her to bare as the tears came faster now accompanied by sharp breaths forcing the woman into a manic episode.

"Piper" a voice that she recognized as her husbands called out to her as the man made his way to her side.

"Where's Chris"

"Piper Chris is gone" he said trying hard not to fall to pieces himself.

"Where did he go" she questioned knowing the answer but not willing to accept it.

"Don't make me say it Piper, please"

"No Leo, tell me where he is, now"

"HE'S DEAD DAMN IT! Is that what you wanted to hear" the woman's husband screamed as his eyes watered and his vision became blurred.

"Our son is dead and it's all my fault" the man continued as he sank down to his knees in front of his wife and son who looked between his two parents displaying his confusion.

"Chris" the boy repeated his father's words which only made the grieving parents sob harder.

"Its ok sweetie, your brother will be home soon" the woman said trying to calm herself more than her child. "We have to do something, we have to"

"I don't know what to do Piper"

"What about Paige, she's usually good with spells and potions maybe she can find some way to bring him back" the woman replied.

"Paige and Phoebe are upstairs working on something right now but there's no guarantee that…"

"Don't you dare say it Leo. It will work and I will get my son back" Piper warned.

"You don't think that I want him back Piper. I killed my son for God sakes I'd give anything to have him back"

"What if he hates us? What if he doesn't want anything to do with us any more?"

As much as Leo didn't want to admit it, there was a rather large possibility that their son did hate them, after the way that they treated him growing up it differently wouldn't be inconceivable to believe that the boy would loathed his parents. But he couldn't think about that right now, all that mattered to him was finding a way to bring his son back from the dead and telling him how sorry his was and hope that in time Chris would forgive both him and his wife.

"We can't think about that right now Piper, we have to focus on finding a way to bring Chris home"

"Do you really think that we can?" the woman questioned with eyes that begged for an optimistic response.

Looking into his wife's eyes the man wanted to swear to the love of his life that he would bring their son home safely and that everything would be ok, but he couldn't. Leo just didn't have it in him to lie to the woman about the harsh reality that their youngest child may never come back to them so he said the only thing that made since at the time.

"We'll do what we can Piper and if we fail, we're try even harder"

"What if we have someone powerful enough to help us the first time around?" was the response that the man was met with.

"What do you mean?"

Swallowing hard and fixing her eyes to look the Elder in his Piper replied.

"Wyatt, what if we asked him for help"

Leo wasn't ready to face his son again after learning the truth about himself or the truth about what his oldest child was going to grow up to become, but that fact was irrelevant now, getting Chris back was the only thing that was important to him.

"If you really think that he will help us, it's worth a shot" the man reluctantly replied.

"Ok, so, let's call Wyatt" his wife stated before calling out their sons name hoping that their call wouldn't fall on deaf ears.

**NOTE: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, you guys are the best! One other thing, my stories usually don't stick to the exact back history of the show it's self so do not be surprised if there are things in here that do not match the show. Besides it is a fanfiction site, right.**

Aira Silver: You're just going to have to wait to find out. And this story is going to get sadder before we're able to get to the happy part.

Hope master: Thanks. A man of few words, I like!

Logen: Wyatt flames out in my story because he's the source.

Karone Evertree: Thanks and yes something does change them but you're going to have to wait to find out what that something is.

JadeAlmasy: Yeah I know, but you love it.

Icantthinkofafnick: Ha! I knew you'd love that part. I put it in there just for you :)

**And again thanks to everyone else who read and reviewed this story thus far and I hope that this story lives up to all of your expectations.**


	4. Wyatt Remembers

**Chapter 3**

Wyatt Halliwell was never one for sitting alone in seclusion, he preferred to be surrounded by his minions and yes men at all times to ensure himself a long reign as Source. No, the quietness and solitude of the Golden Gate Bridge was definitely a place for his little brother. Whenever times got too tough at home or when he and Chris would clash over the proper way to deal with disobedient witches, this was the place where he would always find the young man brooding or deep in thought. He smiled slightly as he thought back to one particular occasion where he and his brother had found refuge in this very same place.

_**Flashback**_

"_This isn't fair!" a twelve year old Chris yelled into the night sky. His father had taken his super perfect brother "up there" again and the boy was left to spend the day alone while his mother and aunts had one of their sisterly bonding weekends up in the mountains. Sighing heavily and taking a seat on the top beam, Chris allowed the tears that he had been holding in all day to flow._

"_It's not fair" he whispered again as the hot streams of water made their way down his face. It was hard enough being treated like garbage by your own family but when your school life is no better, it just makes you feel even less significant, less loved and unwanted._

_Today was even worse do to the fact that Mike, the captain of the football team and Justin, the team quarterback had decided to punchhim in thestomachplay keep away with his brand new coat that his parents warned him not to get dirty. Well needless to say that it wound up being tossed into the mud like the one before it had and he knew that once his parents found out he was going to subject to yet another beating. _

_Although his parents were extremely rough on him Chris could never hate them. After all they were his parents and they did take care of him, he would just have to make sure that he didn't do anything to upset them or cause them any trouble and everything would be fine. Chris was their mistake and Wyatt was the perfect planned and loved child and this was something that the youngest Halliwell son had learned to accept a long time ago._

"_Hey, I figured you'd be here" a voice he knew all too well called out from behind him. _

_Chris and his brother Wyatt had always had a special connection even before he was born. On the rare occasions where his parents would actually treat him like their son, the four of them would spend the evening talking about how the older boy would always try to talk to him through his mother's stomach and how he would kiss it and say "Chris" happily awaiting his little brother's arrival into this world. They would spend hours and hours on end laughing at his older sibling's embarrassment and just sharing some quality time together, as a family. Oh how he loved and missed those days._

_But now most of his spare time was spent alone while his father and brother were always off together doing some sort of father-son bonding and training with Excalibur while his mother would either go with them or spend time with her sisters. And although it hurt the boy, he never showed it. Christopher Halliwell didn't want or need anyone's pity._

"_What do you want Wyatt?" the boy question._

"_Well hello to you to little brother" he laughed as he took a seat next to him. "Well for starters I came to check up on you and secondly, I'm hiding from Dad. He's becoming a real pain in the ass"_

"_Oh really, I though he was your best friend. What, did he actually say no to something his precious little twice blessed son wanted?" the younger boy spoke allowing his emotions to get the best of him._

_Ignoring his brother's stinging words Wyatt continued._

"_No he just insists upon torturing me with visits to the land of the old and annoying" he smiled as he could hear his brother trying to hold back a laugh._

"_I swear Chris you are so lucky that you don't have to go up there everyday, trust me you'd have more fun watching paint dry or listening to aunt Phoebe rambling about her date of the week" the boy spoke hoping that he could make his brother feel better about being excluded._

"_Nice try Wyatt. I can read your mind you know" _

"_Is it working?"_

"_A little" the boy replied thankful that at least his brother cared about him._

"_Of course I care about you Chris, you're my brother. Oh yeah, I can read your mind too" he said giving his younger sibling a playful shove._

"_So what do we do now? I mean I don't want to go home right now…"_

"_Yeah Dad already found the coat" Wyatt spoke in a solemn tone knowing exactly what was in store for his little brother when they returned home._

"_Great another beating" boy responded as he starred into the traffic down below._

"_Hey, let's not worry about that right now. What do you say we go get some pizza and ice cream then head over to the park for a little brotherly bonding time"_

"_Wyatt it's nine o'clock at night" Chris replied looking at his brother as if he had two heads._

"_Yeah, so? Come on little brother, where's your sense of adventure? Besides we're part whitelighter so if we want light" the boy said throwing a few orbs into the air "We can create our own. So are you with me?" the man asked as he got to his feet and extended a hand to his brother._

_Smiling up at his older sibling and taking his hand the replied "Always" The two Halliwell brothers then orbed away into the night simply happy to be in each other's company._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Wyatt couldn't help but smile to himself as he remembered the many times that he had spent with his brother, whether completely happy or not, hell even when they would argue it wouldn't transpire into anything serious. The two Halliwell's could never really stay mad at each other for too long even if they wanted to, that was just how their relationship worked.

Although things were rather touch and go there for a second when Wyatt had risen to power as the new Source.

Chris despised the idea of his brother crossing over to dark side and fought him tooth and nail every chance he got, but no matter what Chris always loved his brother just as much as Wyatt loved him. And as much as Wyatt tried to convince Chris that it was all about power and that he really hadn't chosen the side of evil, his younger sibling insisted that he was evil and could never forgive him for betraying his family heritage but he still remained by his side and for that Wyatt was very grateful.

That's not to say that Chris had given up on trying to "save" his brother, his trip to the past pretty much shows that he hadn't but it was just that Wyatt was all the boy had left and there was no way that he would ever turn his back on his brother, so he did what he thought was right and stuck by his brothers side.

That's when he got angry and the vision of his father killing his brother came flooding back to him. "That son of a bitch is going to pay!" the man screamed out as the ground thousands of feet below him started to shake and heavy rain began to pour down on San Francisco. Sever waves of lighting and ferocious winds reeked havoc on the city as his anger, rage and pain intensified.

He didn't have any time to enjoy the damage that he was in flicking upon the city as his mother's distressed voice called out to him, begging the man to come back and help them. Part of him didn't want anything to do with the people that would ultimately cause his brother so much pain and heartache while the other part realized that he may need their help in order to get his brother back. But once Chris was safe e again in his arms, all bets would be off and they would all have hell to pay.

Sighing heavily and regaining his composure Wyatt took one last look at the damage that he had done before heading back to face his family.


	5. Rewind

**Chapter 4**

Piper and Leo sat anxiously awaiting the arrival of their oldest son as time seemed to drag on and taunt them. Neither one spoke a word as several different scenarios ran through both their minds. Ones where their youngest child was returned to them safely, loving them and forgiving them for his past and their future mistakes. In this blissful scenario the boy's brother would also forgive them and the family would work together to save both of their futures. Then there's the other three endings that are a lot less happy.

In one instance the boy is returned safely only to be dragged back to the future by his evil sibling and forced to remain by his side, living in and ruling an evil empire. Of course Piper and Leo hand no way of knowing for sure whether their son was evil or not but they were aware of his cold and ominous demeanor and appearance so the idea of their son being evil was not too far fetched.

Another alternate ending would have the boy coming home safely but this time he would hate his family and return to the evil future willingly with his brother ruling by his side and adopting his evil traits. Leaving the Halliwell's with two evil sons and a future where both good and evil will cower at the once deemed good last name.

The third was even worse then first two, the strong possibility that their son may never come home. That he will remain dead and lost to them until the smaller version of him (if he's ever born) grows up, leaving the two heartbroken and guilt ridden parents years to dwell on the mistakes of the past.

Leo was about to voice his concerns when the feeling of an approaching third party interrupted.

"Let me get one thing straight, I'm here to save my brother and that's it, nothing more, nothing less. There will be no warm and fuzzy feelings or family bonding moments, do you understand me?" Wyatt Halliwell spoke rather bluntly as he formed in front of his parents and his younger self.

"You came" his mother said as a glimmer of hope became evident in her eyes.

"Like I said, I'm here to save Chris. Not to reconnect with the murdering Elder and his" the man said looking in his father's direction before shifting his gaze back to his mother "enabler"

The words cut like a knife as Piper stared back into the eyes of her son. The woman wanted to speak out and deny the man's harsh words and allegations but she couldn't because deep down she knew that he was telling the truth.

She was partially responsible for Chris's death. In fact at times she down right despised the boy and questioned his every move openly all the while accusing him of lying at every turn and giving her husband good reasons to mistrust the male witch, all leading up to the boy's death at his father's hands. She set to fall deeper into the pool of guilt until her husband's voice broke through her thoughts.

"I've punished myself enough already as it is I don't need you to remind me how badly I screwed up Wyatt" the father replied making sure not to sound nasty. Leo was in no shape or form to go another round with his stronger and more powerful son.

"What incredible bullshit! The pain you're feeling right now is far from being enough father but don't worry, I'll take care of that once Chris is back. Besides I'm sure my little brother will want in on the fun seeing as how you murdered him and all"

"Would you stop saying that!" Leo screamed out as his son continued to taunt him.

"Oh does the truth hurt Elder? If not I have something that will" the man smirked as he formed an energy ball in his hands causing his father to take a step back.

"Wyatt please!" his mother called out trying to defuse the explosive situation in front of her as she moved quickly to place the small version of her son back in his crib.

"Oh fine but this isn't over, not by a long shot" the man finished as he clasped his hands together distinguishing his weapon.

"Enough with the threats Wyatt"

"Oh, it's not a threat mother, it's a promise" the man shot back as he moved to stand toe to toe with his father whose back was now firmly pressed up against the wall.

As much as Wyatt was taking great pleasure in showing dominance over both his pathetic parents the man knew that there was a very important mission that needed to be handled before the real enjoyment could begin. So he backed away from his father with an evil grin on his face showing him that the worse was yet to come before he turned his attention back to his mother.

"Phoebe and Paige are working on a potion and a few spells to help us locate Chris in the sprit realm and once we find him we…" the woman stared before being cut off.

"There's no need for all of that mother, I have a better and much more simple way to bring him back" the man replied looking as if he were a detective that just found the last piece of evidence that would pull the whole investigation together.

"Ok, what's that" Leo asked in a soft tone trying not to set the man off.

"Hey, you don't get to ask any questions the only thing you're entitled to do is listen" the man shot back easily silencing the Elder.

"We're all on edge after suffering from emotional over load Wyatt so please just tell us what you have in mind without the theatrics" Piper snapped slightly returning to her normal self.

"Only because I love you so much" the man replied earning him a small smile from the woman.

"Don't get too happy mother, I was being sarcastic. Anyway there's only one way to bring Chris back but we're going to have to be very careful while we're executing the plan" the man continued giving a "yuck" kind of look to a picture of his parents that sat by their bed.

"And what way is this? How do you intend on bringing Chris back?"

Turing to the couple the man stood up straight and clasped his hands together behind his back tightly in his usual fashion before saying

"That's easy. We have to go back in time. Back to the day where his Father killed him"

"Time travel again?" Piper spoke dejectedly.

"No that's not a good idea, we might end up doing more harm then good" Leo added.

"Are you two suggesting that I don't know what the hell I'm doing?" Wyatt spoke with his voice full of warning.

"No sweetie we just…"

"First of all don't call me sweetie. Second of all I wasn't talking about time travel you idiots, I just going to RESET time"

"You can reset time?" Piper asked now feeling more scared then ever about the amount of power her son was packing.

"Did you not just hear me?" the man replied, annoyed by his mother's question.

"Hey! Who are you getting smart with boy" the woman shot back getting more and more pissed off by her son's behavior whom of which only laughed in response to his mother's warning.

"Oh I so love it when you're trying to be all tough. As if you could do anything to me. HA! You slay me Piper"

"And you're such a jerk. I can't believe you and Chris are both my sons, you're like night and day. Chris would never behave in such a manner"

"Oh really Piper? That's not what you used to say. Remember according to you Chris was the one who did everything wrong and I was your little angel. At least that's what you said when you and your little lover boy over there used to beat him"

"This is getting us nowhere" Leo spoke as he laid a comforting hand on his wife who looked as if she would break down once again.

"I agree" Wyatt said as his voice went soft for the first time.

"When can we do this?" the Elder continued.

"I'm ready when you are"

"Wait. What about us? I mean if we reverse time then none of us, except for you will know what's going on so, I'm not understanding how this is going to work"

"Leo will remember and because he's an Elder there will be two versions of him and only one of the rest of us. It's kind of hard to explain but once I've reversed time none of this will matter anyway so I'm not going to waste my time explaining it to you"

"Well that's not good enough damn it" the woman yelled.

"Piper, please" Leo spoke.

"No, I don't want to forget him. It's not fair! You can't make me"

"Once everything is straightened out Piper I'll tell you about him. I promise" the man spoke again trying to calm the mother of his two boys.

"Ok, let's go get Phoebe and Paige" Piper said as she tried to move to the door before being stopped by her son.

"There's no need to. Once I restart the day they won't remember any of this either so telling them will be a waste of time" the man said before releasing his hold on the witch and closing his eyes.

Focusing all of his energy Wyatt began to reverse time as everyone in the world stopped what they were doing and began walking and driving backwards in "rewind" motion and night turned back into day and the sun replaced the moon.

When he opened his eyes both he and Leo were standing in front of one very confused Piper.

The women shifted her gaze between father and son before asking

"Leo what the hell are you doing here and who's he?"


	6. The Truth about Chris

NOTE: The story is going to be a little different then what happened on the show. In this story Leo never took Piper's pain away so she wasn't in that annoyingly happy state. But Chris did send Leo to Valhalla where the girls eventually found him and saved him. A few hours after they did Leo took Chris to Valhalla for questioning and the scene plays out the same way it did on the show except Leo kills Chris.

I hope that wasn't too confusing for you guys. Now with that out of the way let's get on with the story.

**Chapter 5**

"I'm sorry Piper but I don't have time to explain right now" Leo said as he started to walk out of the room before exploding in a ray of bright blue lights.

"Oh but I think you do have time to explain Leo and if not I'll just have to keep blowing you up until you tell just what the hell is going on here. You can't just leave me to become an Elder and then show up with a new little friend in the middle of my bedroom so somebody better start talking" the woman shouted as she let her emotions get the best of her.

Suddenly laughter could be heard from her uninvited guest as he watched the turmoil between the two in extreme delight.

"Ok since when do Elders get a kick out of fights between a woman and her husband" Piper questioned with annoyance written all over her voice.

"What you should be asking yourself is why an Elder would be wearing all black" her son replied.

"Ok so if you're not an Elder then who or what are you?" the oldest Halliwell witch replied as she raised her hands in a threatening manor.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. But not right now. Your husband and I have some important business to attend to so we'll have a nice long discussion or torture session latter, K"

"WHAT!" the boy's mother responded clearly not amused by the intruders choice of words.

"He was just kidding Piper" Leo said trying to cover.

"No, I can honestly say that I've never been more serious in my life" Wyatt replied in a low growl.

"Ok gotta go" the man said as he grabbed his son's arm and orbed out.

"Piper is everything ok in here?" Paige questioned as she entered the room followed by Phoebe.

"Yeah we thought we heard voices in here? What's going on?" Phoebe continued where her younger sister had left off.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it can't be good" the woman responded in a complete state of confusion.

_**Valhalla**_

"Did you have to say those things to her Wyatt? She's going through a rough time right now and she didn't know or understand what was going on and it's not fair for you to punish her for something she didn't even do yet" the man said as he and his son formed.

Roughly pulling from his father's grasp Wyatt telekinetically hurled the man into a tree, not hard to kill him, but just enough to show him that he was meant business.

"You listen to me Elder I will say and do what I want, when I want and how I want to do it. Neither you nor your bitch will ever control anything about me and trying to do so will only lead down a very dark and painful road for you. Do you understand me?" the man asked as he roughly pulled Leo to his feet.

"I get it Wyatt. I know you're pissed because of what I did to Chris in the past and what I did just a few hours ago but that doesn't …"

"Pissed doesn't even begin to describe it Leo, but that's ok there'll be plenty of time for revenge later right now we have to…" suddenly loud grunting could be heard coming from the cave entrance.

"Chris" Leo spoke as he and Wyatt ran towards the cave.

**Valley of the Dolls Pt 2 **

_Leo"I'm going to get the truth out of you, once and for all. No sisters around to save you, no way out, not even orbing. Just you and me." _

_Chris"You're joking, right? I mean, shouldn't we be getting back? You know, to fill in Phoebe and Paige? To find Piper?" _

_Leo"I've already lost Piper." He tosses the shield and sword at Chris' feet, "Pick it up." _

_Chris"This isn't funny, you know…this isn't very Elder-like, either." _

_Leo"Yeah, well, five weeks trapped in here fighting for my life changed me. A lot. Pick it up." _

_Chris"Forget it." In one swift move, Leo scoops up another sword and shield and charges him with a battle cry. Chris, scared, just barely manages to grab the sword in time to parry Leo's first thrust. He's clearly overmatched as Leo continues on the offensive, backing up Chris. _

_Chris, tries, "I didn't do it!" Two more thrusts and Leo's sword knocks Chris' out of his hand. He dives for it, grabs it and spins, but Leo's already waiting for him. The tip of Leo's sword at Chris' throat. They're both breathing hard, but Chris doesn't dare move, "I'm a Whitelighter, you can't kill me!" _

_Leo"No? Then, why are you sweating?"_

Taking in the scene in front of him made Leo cringe as his son call out in anger.

"STOP! Put the fucking sword down now!" Wyatt voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Trust me you don't want to do this" Leo added as he looked between the past version of himself and his son.

"Who the hell are you and you?" Leo said looking at their intruder and another version of himself as he still held the sword to his wife's soon to be dead whitelighter.

"Do you want to live would be a better question" Wyatt spoke in a warning tone as he opened the cage door.

Chris could not believe it. He had worked so hard to come up with this master plan to save his brother only to have the man find him five weeks later. Beads of sweat formed on his brow not only because of his current situation with his father but because of his brother who was probably going to make his life a living hell for betraying him.

"Get up Chris" he instructed his younger sibling.

"I can't" the boy responded as he continued to be pinned down by his father's weight.

"Get off of him" Wyatt commanded as his he grew more and more impatient.

"Give me one good reason why" past Leo asked as he brought the sword closer to the boy's heart.

Wyatt had now had enough of his father's antics. Without warning the man flew at his father knocking him down to the floor hard before landing several punches to his face to subdue him.

His younger sibling watched on in amazement at his brother's protectiveness of him seeing as how he had betrayed him. He thought that the Source would be angry with him instead of getting in his father's face for threatening his life. Picking him off of the floor and dragging him out of the cage Wyatt also grabbed a hold of his brother's elbow before exiting the cave with the other Leo hot on his trail.

Snatching his arm away from his son with what little strength he had left he turned and asked.

"Ok will someone tell me what the hell is going on" his voice full of confusion as he looked to himself for some answers.

"I'll answer all of your questions, but not here" he said before grabbing hold of his younger son and orbing out as his past self and Wyatt followed.

The second that all four men were back at the manor past Leo spoke up once again.

"Now can you tell me who the hell he is?"

"No he can't. It will mess with the future" Chris spoke shooting a warning look at his brother.

"What's the matter Chris afraid that I'll find out the truth about you and finish what I started" the man said shooting the boy a hateful look.

"I strongly advise you not to threaten my brother" Wyatt said taking a step in his father's direction.

"Brother?" past Leo said as even more questions entered his mind.

"Yeah this is Chris's brother and your…"

"You know?" Chris said cutting off his father as a sickening feeling came over him.

"Yeah I know I'll explain how later but first I need to tell him what's going on"

"No Leo. You can't. It can screw up the future, you're an Elder it's your job to make sure that doesn't happen" the boy pleaded with his father.

"Sorry Chris but he, I need to know" Leo said putting a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder causing the boy to shrug away.

"Leo please" his youngest son cried out.

Leo wanted to do as Chris requested knowing that it was best to preserve the future but at the same time there was no way his past self was going to stop until he knew the truth and there was no way that he would allow himself to hurt his little boy again no matter what the cost.

"Chris, he needs to know the truth and he's not going to stop until he gets it" Leo said giving his son a "trust me" kind of look before continuing.

"This is Wyatt" Leo said pointing in his son's direction as the past version of himself look of confusion only intensified.

"What? Wyatt?" he said looking at his son with new eyes as his younger child painfully shifted his gaze.

The Source just beat the crap out of the man and Leo still loved him no matter what and as much as he didn't want to admit it, it hurt the boy like hell.

"But I don't understand if that's Wyatt and Chris is his brother then that means…" past Leo trailed off as a woman's voice cut him off.

"That means Chris is our son" Piper Halliwell finished her husband's sentence as the room went silent and the Halliwell family tried to process the truth about their whitelighter.


	7. Pain and disbeliefe

**Chapter 6**

"Dun…Dun" the older version of Piper and Leo's first born son laughed at the soap opera like drama unfolding in front of him. "HA! This is good. It almost makes me sorry that I killed all those TV producers because this is so General Hospital. By the way do you guys know that Dan, Andy and a few of your former demon friends were on there?" the man continued causing his little brother to snicker slightly much to his own dismay.

"This is not funny Wyatt" the future version of his father said in a stern voice earning him a "whatever" look from both his sons.

"Ok I think it is. But you want to know what's not funny Leo?" the man questioned as he moved in his father's direction. "The real reason we had to come here in the first place. You know the fact that you killed Chris. Or have you forgotten? Because we all know, you're old as hell and…"

"YOU WHAT?" came in a chorus like tone from everyone in the room.

Suddenly the youngest Halliwell could feel a sickening feeling come over him as the words that his older brother just spoke began to sink in. He knew his parents didn't care too much for him, but to take his life? That was a little extreme even for them. Chris's heart ached at the thought of how much hate it would have taken for his father to kill him and for the others to allow it to happen. He could feel tears forming in his eyes but he quickly held them back not wanting to give his killers the satisfaction.

"Why" the boy spoke softly as the future version of his father tried to comfort him but was cut off by his older son who moved in between the two.

"It's ok Chris, I'm here and everything's going to be ok now, just like I always promised you it would be. It didn't happen this time so there's no need to dwell on it. Just take it as another fuck up on our father's long list" Wyatt spoke as he draped an arm around his brother's shoulder as Leo was forced to watch.

"What are you talking about? None of this is making any sense" questioned past Leo who looked to himself for an answer. He knew that he despised the boy for not telling him the truth about who he really was but would never had killed the boy, or at least he thought he wouldn't have.

"You don't want to know" the man replied trying to save himself the pain that he was now experiencing.

"I don't understand any of this. First you tell me Chris is my son now you're telling me that Leo killed him" Piper now spoke as moved to sit next to her husband on the couch.

"That's not the worse of it I assure you. You and that husband of yours have plenty to be sorry for" Wyatt said as he stood up and began to play an image that was all to familiar to future Leo.

"NO! What the hell are you doing Wyatt?" questioned a anxious Chris as he immediately recognized the scene.

"They have to know Chris. They have to understand what they've done to you. Not only what would have happened today but what has already been done in the past and their future" he said as the image played on.

Much like their counter parts in the now altered timeline the group was shocked by future Piper and Leo's treatment of their child. Nothing about the couple was familiar to anyone in the room. The only difference was that now they would have to face him after the image had fully played.

As picture faded to black there wasn't a dry eye in the room which included future Leo who was forced to watch the event for the second time as the guilt of what he will do overtook him.

"No, you're lying I would never do something like that to my child" past Leo said not wanting to acknowledge the image that was played out in front of him to be fact.

"Oh honey" Piper spoke as she tried once again to show affection towards her youngest child who only shrugged away from her.

"Save it Piper" the boy hissed at his mother as he continued to stare down at the floor showing no emotion.

"Please I…" she began trying to ease not only her pain but the pain that her child was feeling as well.

"Please what Piper? Come on admit. You all hate me, since the second you first laid eyes on me you hated everything about me" the boy screamed out much to his brother's delight.

"Chris please they didn't mean it. That's why were here to change this" future Leo spoke as he too tried to comfort the boy.

"Shut up Leo! You fucking killed me for God sakes now you want to play the loving father. Please. You can take your phony ass display of love and affection and stick up your ass!" the boy said as several windows around him exploded leaving a gash in his right arm.

"Chris" the past version of his father spoke as he moved to heal him only to be thrown backwards, landing on the floor hard.

"Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me you sorry sack of shit. I came here to save you all, to save my brother and this is how I'm treated? With distrust, hate and loathing! I shouldn't be surprised seeing as how you all used me as a punching bag all of my life, that is until Wyatt made you stop"

"That's not how it was and you know it Chris. Now please just calm down so we can talk about this" his mother pleaded.

"You don't have to talk to them Chris. They don't love you, their just trying to make themselves feel better, like they always do" replied an angry Wyatt who was feeling every bit of his brother's emotions.

"Remember how after every beating Mom and Dad would pretend like nothing happened while you were sitting there with blood all over your clothes from what they did to you and how you would beg Dad to heal you only to be told that you had deserved what you got and that you needed to deal with the pain"

"Don't listen to him baby, please just take my hand and we can go upstairs and talk away from everybody else" said a heartbroken Piper as she held out a hand for her son to take.

"Don't do it Chris. That's how she would always get to you. By pretending to play the loving mother who would only betray you time and time again" his brother spoke as he watched his brother stare back at the woman almost willing to go with her.

"Stay out of this Wyatt" the past version of his father warned sensing his son's willingness to forgive both he and his wife.

"What? How can I Dad when you constantly put me in the middle of it? Why can't you be like your brother Chris? Wyatt never gives us any trouble. Wyatt would never do a thing like that" the man spoke as his emotions tried to get the best of him.

"You always tried to make him feel worthless by comparing him to me and telling him how much better I was"

"I don't believe you. How do we know that this isn't part of some evil plan you've go going to turn Chris against us?" asked past Leo as he took a step in his son's direction.

"Sorry to tell you Dad but you turned Chris against you all by yourself"

Wyatt Halliwell was torn in two. One part of him hated his parents for what they did to his little brother and wanted them to pay with their lives while the other part of him wanted to believe the couple could change and love their children equally and give him and his baby brother the home that they both deserved. But now was not the time to focus on what ifs and he knew that both he and his younger sibling needed to get back to their future and soon.

During this time Piper had taken Chris by the hand and led him out of the room and up the stairs while his brother was too upset to notice. Once they were in the witch's room she sat the non responsive and seemingly emotionless boy down on the bed and closed the door.

"Sweetie look at me" she pleaded as her son continued to stare down at the floor.

"Why should I Piper? I know you and Leo hate me. I don't need to look at you to see that. I know it, I've felt it" the boy spoke in a low voice that his mother was barely able to make out as his mother nursed his injured arm.

"I don't believe that for one second Christopher. You are my little boy and I would never want to cause you any pain baby, you've got to believe me"

"Well the bruises that covered my body most of the time tell a different story" the boy said as he stared into his mother's eyes with sorrow and a deep seething pain showing through.

The emotion in her little boy's eyes scared the charmed one to death. He was in so much pain and agony that she didn't know if she had what it took to bring him around. Sitting next him on the bed she took the boy in her arms who struggled against her for a while before accepting his mother's embrace.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you pretending to care?" the boy questioned as the tears finally escaped and fell from his eyes and onto his mother's shirt.

"I'm not pretending to care Chris. I do care. I'm your mother sweetheart and I love you. No matter what your brother says" the woman said now crying along with her son.

"Then why did you hurt me? Why did you let Dad hurt me if you loved me so much?" the younger Halliwell spoke as he tightened his grip on the woman's waist.

Piper sat there for a minute after her son asked the one question that she didn't know how to answer. She had no clue why her past self and her husband treated their youngest child so badly. So she answered the only way she could.

"I don't sweetie, but I intend to find out"


	8. Keeping him safe Maybe I was wrong

**Chapter 7**

His steady breathes was all that could be heard in the oldest charmed ones bedroom as her youngest child made himself comfortable in her warm embrace before continuing to drift further and further into a peaceful slumber. The past few hours had been so emotionally trying for the boy that he didn't have the strength required to stay awake. So after a few minutes of fighting with his mother the boy finally gave into her wishes and fell fast asleep in her arms leaving her alone to think about the events that had just transpired.

This month had been an extremely difficult one for Piper Halliwell and from the looks of things it was about to get a whole lot worse before it got any better. First the love of her life and father of her child, or rather children, leaves her to become an Elder then he gets himself sent to Valhalla forcing her to come and rescue him then future Leo and future Wyatt pop up out of nowhere telling her that Leo supposedly killed Chris today in their time and then they drop the biggest bombshell of all, that Chris, her neurotic and surly little whitelighter was in fact her son.

The woman smiled happily at the last thought as she tightened her grip on the boy that lay sleeping in her arms. She couldn't believe that this brave, smart, charming and sometimes slightly annoying, ok really annoying young man was hers, hers and Leos. "I love you so much sweetie" she whispered into the boy's hair.

"And I'm so sorry for what's happened to you. But I promise I will do everything in my power to make your life better this time around" she continued completely unaware of the man's presences.

"Piper" he called out.

Turning around to find the source of the voice the witch was met with the eyes of her husband.

"Sorry I just came to see how you two were doing and to change clothes" her husband said referring to his fighting gear.

"We're ok" the woman replied softly

"I still can't believe it" Leo spoke as he sat down next to the mother and son pair.

"Neither can I"

"Piper I didn't…"

"It didn't happen Leo so there's no need to talk about it"

"I think we do. We need to talk about that and what's to come" he said as noticed the still bleeding gash on his son's arm.

Moving his hand to heal his child's injury he was surprised when the boy's mother held pulled him in closer to her before pushing his hand away.

"Don't touch him Leo" she warned allowing her motherly instincts to take over.

"Sorry, I just wanted to heal him" the man replied in a somber tone.

The dejected look on her husbands face made the woman realize how hard she was being on him but how was she supposed to react after just finding out that the Elder had succeeded in murdering her child a few hours before. Although it was a different time line and this Leo hadn't done anything wrong yet still didn't ease the woman's pain or make the deed any less horrifying.

"I'm sorry Leo" she said as she extended the boy's arm and removing the bandage as the golden glow radiated from his father's hand instantly causing the wound to disappear.

"Thanks"

"He's my son too Piper and whether you want to believe it or not I don't want to see him hurt" the man spoke before moving to search through the closet.

"You are not being fair right now Leo, my God if it weren't for your future self and Wyatt you would have killed him today. Try seeing this from my point of view"

"I know that Piper. Don't you think I feel bad enough as it is" he said while slipping on a pair of jeans.

"I understand that but…"

"But what? You still don't trust me with him, is that what you're saying? You don't want me near my own child"

"No, yes, I don't know" the woman spoke as the boy began to stir.

"Leo I know that you feel bad about this whole thing…"

"Bad! I feel like shit Piper and obviously the fact that I hate myself right now just isn't good enough for you"

"Lower your voice before you wake him up" the woman responded in a low growl as brushed the long strains of dark hair out of her son's face.

"Fine! It's killing me you know. In the span of an hour I go from almost killing the man that I believed was sent to destroy my family to finding out that he's my little boy and on top of it all I have to deal with the fact that I actually murdered him in another time line" the Elder spoke as sat on the bed once again starring down at the floor.

"Then I find out that I abuse him both mentally and physically in the future. Then Wyatt shows me how I hit him repeatedly as he begs me to stop while he's curled up in a ball on the floor bracing himself for yet another blow. I'm really working over time for that father of the year award" he finished as tears streamed down his face.

"You weren't the only one that has a lot to make up for. I was there too" the woman said as feelings of shame and guilt started to eat away at her for what seemed like the hundredth time. "And truth be told, I don't think we did that to him. No matter how angry we get, we would never hurt our boys Leo, I just know it"

"Can you be so sure Piper?" the man said as his mind drifted back to their pervious discussion.

"Yes I can. And when Chris wakes up we're all going to find a way to see what really happened. I don't care if it takes days, weeks, months even. We're going to get to the truth Leo"

"Piper…"

"No Leo. We would never do this. Do you hear me? NEVER! Whether it was some demon or spell, or what, I don't know but we will find out and when I do something or someone is going to pay with their life! I swear to you Leo, they're going to rule the day they fucked with my family"

"Ok Piper. Alright" the man said as he put his arms around both Mother and son trying desperately to calm the woman down. "Everything's going to be ok. We'll find who ever did this and make sure this doesn't happen again" the man said pulling both mother and son in close.

"We can't let it happen to him Leo"

"We won't honey. I promise" the man spoke as an intruder watched and listened from just outside the door.

Wyatt Halliwell was livid when finally realized that his aunts and the other version of his father was trying to keep him busy with their dim-witted questions while Gladiator Leo and Piper stole his little brother right out from underneath him. Once he was aware of their little plot he made a v-line for the stairs only to come upon this scene.

At first he didn't know what to make of it. Were his parents putting on some sort of show? But that wouldn't make any sense seeing as how his brother was out cold and was unaware of their loving words and promises. For the first time in his life the twice blessed son was confused.

All of his life he worked so hard to protect his brother from those monsters that they called parents but these people in front of him right now were different. They actually seemed to love his brother to care for him even. Then again the couple would always pretend to love him to make them selves feel better before beating the hell out of him again.

Unsure of what was real and what was not the man decided to play it safe and collect his brother from the clutches of his evil parents for now until he could find a way to uncover the truth once and for all.


	9. Helping Leo, Taken

**Chapter 8**

"I wonder what's going on up there?" asked Phoebe as wring her hands together hoping that her oldest nephew wouldn't do anything to harm his parents.

"I don't know but whatever it is their going to have to handle it on their own. This has to be so rough on them, I mean I couldn't imagine what it must feel like to know that you abused your son or that his father killed him in another timeline" replied an equally anxious Paige as she looked towards the stairs waiting for her sister and nephews to come back down.

"I know, it has to be rough on all of them. I just want to make sure everything's going ok. Can you believe that we're going to have another nephew?"

"It's pretty amazing. Just think a few years ago we weren't even sure whether or not Piper could even have kids, now she has two. Or will have two" Phoebe smiled at the thought of spoiling yet another one of her sisters children.

"I can't wait to see him for the first time. He's probably going to be so cute" replied Paige trying to lighten the mood.

"So Leo how does it feel to know that you're going to be a Dad again?" the middle sister questioned as she focused her attention on her brother in law who appeared to be deep in thought.

Future Leo had been sitting quietly since his youngest son had left the room with his mother as the stress of past events began to make him feel tried and weak. He couldn't believe everything that had transpired over the past few hours.

He was going to have a second son. Another little boy to love, take care of and protect just as he had with Wyatt, but unlike his relationship with his older son that was loving and had a strong connection from the beginning his relationship with Chris was going to be one filled with pain, regret and sorrow.

All his youngest son wanted to do was save his brother from becoming the monster that he was and give his family another chance with prospects of the a happier, brighter future. Granted he went about it the wrong way keeping secrets from them and lying at every turn but how could they blame him? After the cruelty that the boy endured at the hands of his parents most of his life wouldn't exactly make them trust worthy or the kind of people that the boy would feel comfortable asking for help so in the end Chris had done what he thought was right, all in the name of family.

A family that had mistrusted taunted and sometimes hated him for all of his secrets, half truths and constant evasions of their questions. Tears began to form in the man's eyes as he thought about what that hatred would lead too but he was grateful that he was able to go back and stop the heinous act before it could happen. He was just sorry that he would soon disappear along with his time line and never get to see whether or not his sons were willing to forgive him.

"Leo?" Paige said as she snapped her fingers in front of the man's face trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well how do you feel about having another son?"

"OK" came the man's somber reply.

Sensing the Elders emotions Phoebe moved closer to him to try to ease his pain. She felt so sorry for the man and all he had been through. First he loses his wife, next he's sent to an island where he's forced to fight for his life where he would later murder his youngest child. She could feel the intense waves of sadness, regret, and anguish coming from the man for not only the death that could have been but for the abuse that already was.

"Hey sweetie, what's the matter?" she asked wanting him to talk rather than talked at him.

"Ha, where should I start" the man said as he wiped a tear away.

"Where ever you want to" said Paige giving the man a comforting smile.

"Everything's happed so fast. With me becoming an Elder and having to leave Piper and Wyatt…and Chris behind then I was sent to Valhalla where I…" Leo stared before the words escaped him. He couldn't say it. Even though he thought about and had played the scene over and over again in his mind, he just couldn't bring him self to say those words.

"Where Chris was killed" the words came from Phoebe in the form of a whisper.

"Yeah"

"Oh honey you didn't know who he was. You were trying to protect our family. Nobody blames you for that" said the middle witch.

"Tell that to Wyatt" the man spoke remembering the anger that came from his son once he found out the truth about his brother.

"Of course he was angry Leo his brother was murdered" Paige replied in cold manner. "Sorry I didn't mean to say it like that"

"No, it's ok. I murdered my son I don't deserve your compassion"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't Phoebe and it doesn't' matter anyway. At the end of the day my timeline will no longer exists so I won't have to deal with the guilt of what I've done for much longer" the man yelled as he got to his feet and walked over to the window.

"Poor Leo" Paige said as she continued to gaze at the heartbroken father.

"I know. I wish there was something we could do"

"Maybe there is" the younger of the two spoke with a voice full of hope.

"Like what" Phoebe said holding an inquisitive look.

"We can give him a glimpse of the future"

"What? Are you kidding me Paige? The last time Leo got a glance of the future it didn't turn out too well so I'm thinking showing him some more will turn out very badly and push him even further over the edge"

"No, not if the future has already changed for the better"

"I don't know about this"

"Come on Phoebe, I mean what do we have to lose? If its good then he'll have something good to take with him once he's gone and if not he won't remember anyway and we can work with present Leo to make sure that bad stuff doesn't happen"

Seeing the positive look on her sister's face along with the waves of emotion that came from her was starting to actually make the witch see things her sister's way.

"Ok Paige. Let's do it" the woman smiled before she and her sister left to set their plan in motion.

**Upstairs**

Piper and Leo looked up towards the door at the sound of someone clapping.

"Wyatt" Leo spoke as took in the sight of his oldest child who wore a fake smile plastered over his face.

"What's going on?" his mother questioned as she tightened her grip on her youngest son not wanting his brother to rip him away from her.

"Bravo!" the man said as he moved to stand in front of the couple. "If only Chris were awake to hear those kind and loving words and promises. He would think that it was a load of crap just like I do. You two don't love anyone but each other" the man said as he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"That's not true Wyatt and the second that Chris wakes up we're going to find out what really happened"

"I know what happened Piper you and your husband abused him! You beat your child until he begged for mercy and even then you wouldn't let up"

"No! I would never do that to him" the woman protested as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Are you calling me a liar?" the man asked in a threatening tone.

"No" she whispered trying not to wake her baby boy who was starting to stir again.

"What she's saying is that maybe we were under a spell. Maybe something possessed us" the boy's father elaborated for his shaken wife.

"Oh please don't insult my intelligence"

"Well how do you know for sure that, that's not what happened Wyatt? Are you really willing to leave here without answers to your questions and doom Chris to the same torment and pain all over again" the woman said choking on her words.

"Yep besides I'm going to kill you for your crimes against my brother anyway so I really don't care" the man said causing his parents to gasp loudly at his admission.

"Kill us?" Leo questioned wanting to make sure that he heard correctly.

"Yes and I enjoyed each and every minute of it" the man smiled wickedly at his mother's hushed cries.

"How could you?" his mother asked already knowing the answer.

"Very easily and I will do it all over again if you lay one hand on my little brother. So consider yourselves warned. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to prepare for our trip home" Wyatt said leaning over to flame himself and Chris away.

"NO!" Piper yelled unwilling to grant her oldest son guardianship of his younger sibling.

"You don't have a choice Piper now let him go!" the man yelled back.

"Wyatt please, just let him stay here with us until he wakes up" the Elder pleaded standing and laying a hand on his son's shoulder only to be shoved away violently.

"Don't touch me Leo. Don't ever touch me" the man spoke in a unyielding tone as he orbed his brother into his awaiting arms.

"And make sure you don't try to find us because if you do I assure you that you won't like the outcome" the man said before taking the couples youngest child and flaming out.

"No, my baby" Piper whispered feeling the spot where her child once slept.

"It's ok Piper. We'll get him back. I swear" the man said he held his wife tightly in his arms while thinking of a plan to bring their son back home and prove their innocence once and for all.


	10. Remorse

**Chapter 9**

**P3**

Wyatt Halliwell laid his brother down on the couch the moment that the tow of them had reformed. He then found a blanket to cover up the boy who began to stir once more as his body tried to adjust to his new surroundings. Immediately the older man sat at his side and took him in his arms before coaxing the boy back to sleep.

"Shh, Chris. It's ok, go back to sleep" the man said in a soothing voice that shocked even him.

At first the boy tensed at the sound of his brother's voice but relax more and more as time went on. Within seconds the brunette was fast asleep which surprised the older man seeing as how his brother is usually a very light sleeper. But he contributed it to all the stress that his brother had been under since his arrival to the past and he couldn't help but get a little angry. After all if he hadn't been so stubborn to begin with, then his body wouldn't be in the shape that it was in now.

"Damn you Chris" he spoke out loud which caused the boy to jump slightly. Part of him was hurt by the gesture but then again his brother had become frightened of him every since the day he killed them. His tormentors and those who only pretended to care such as his aunts and his uncle Daryl anyone who could have helped but chose not to. He didn't understand why the boy had loved his parents so much after everything thing they had done to him but that was Chris's nature. He was always so kind, loving, generous and forgiving all the things Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was not.

He envied his little brother for those capabilities sometimes but on the other hand he knew that if he wanted to hold his position as source that he couldn't be tied down by those emotions or have a conscious so in that respect he was grateful for his so called inabilities. The very same inabilities that would give him the strength and will he needed to end his brother's pain and make sure that no demon, whether supposedly good or not, would ever hurt him again.

In the end he had done what was necessary for his brother and if given the chance he would do it all over again with no regrets.

Although his trip had given a lot more to think about as far as his parents were concerned. They seemed to actually care about his younger sibling or so he thought. Was this another one of their tricks? Did he just happen to catch them having a good moment? He didn't know and truth be told he really didn't care. All he cared about was finding his way home and returning to his thrown hopefully with his little brother joining the ranks as second in command. He knew that it would take a hell of a lot to convince his brother to give up the old good vs. evil mirage but then again maybe their little trip to the past could help him out.

A smile formed on the man's face as he thought about showing Chris what would have happened if he hadn't come back to save him. He knew that the boy would be shattered if he actually saw what could have happened if his brother didn't care about him and had never come back to get him. Besides seeing his father that angry was sure to drudge up all those old painful memories and drive Chris straight into his brother's awaiting arms.

But was the potential amount of pain that he was about to put his brother through worth it? The question immediately made his smile fade as he shifted his gaze down to the boy that lay up against his chest sleeping. He didn't want to cause the boy any more stress or pain but it was necessary. His brother had a bad habit of being stubborn and wouldn't come over to his way of thinking without drastic measures being taken so he was going to have to show him the demise of his past self no matter how much it would hurt the both of them.

"Mom" Christopher Halliwell whispered as he began to awaken. Although he remembered falling asleep in his mother's arms the embrace he was in right felt very different. His new comforter had strong forearms, large biceps and a hard chest. This was obviously not his mother. Maybe it was father.

"Dad" he questioned.

Wyatt was frustrated that his younger sibling didn't recognize who he was. Sighing heavily he responded "No Christopher, it's me"

The man didn't have to elaborate any further. That voice belonged to one person and one person only, his brother Wyatt.

Opening his eyes and focusing the boy could see that he was no longer in his parent's house but in his mother's office at P3. Gathering all his strength the boy tried hard to get up and break free from his psycho brother's grasp but to no avail. Wyatt was much stronger than he was and more then capable of holding him firmly in place.

"Calm down Chris. I'm not going to hurt you" the man tried to reassure the boy who continued to struggle in his arms.

"Yes you will I know you Wyatt and when someone betrays you, you kill them!"

"Like I said I'm not going to hurt you Chris. Now cut it out before I lose my patience" the man warned bringing the young witch's struggle to a halt.

"Why are we here and where's Mom and Dad?" the boy questioned.

"None of that is important right now Chris. My main concern is making sure that you're ok and in good health before we make our return trip home. So how are you feeling?"

Did he just hear right? Was his brother actually more concerned about his health then his acts of betrayal? No, nothing in the world meant more to Wyatt Halliwell then power and his need to dominate others. This had to be some sort of trick his brother concocted in order to gain his trust so he wouldn't see his demise coming, or was it?

"Ok who are you and what the hell have you done with my brother?" the boy asked as he sat up.

"I'm right here Chris and I really wish you would stop pretending as if I don't care about you when you know that I do" the man said raising his voice slightly.

"Whatever"

"Whatever?" the older sibling questioned making sure that he had heard the boy correctly.

"You heard me Wyatt. You don't love anyone but yourself and you know it so just cut the "concerned brother" act and tell me what you really came here to do"

"I came here to save you from dying at the hands of our father and this is how you show me your gratitude?" the man said in an eerily calm voice as he shifted his gaze to meet his brother's.

"Oh please Wyatt save that shit for someone who's stupid enough to believe it! Deep down I know the only reason that you felt so damn compelled to save me was because you wanted the pleasure of killing me yourself!"

Wyatt could feel his anger rising to an all time high as he listened to his brother's ranting. How could he think for one second that Wyatt would want to see him dead let alone be the one to end his life? He loved his brother or cared for him as much as his darkened soul would allow him too and this is how he acts. Sure he had done some very questionable things in his quest to take over both sides of the magical world but he had done it all for him, so he would be safe and no one would ever be able to hurt him again like his parents had.

"That's not true and you know it Christopher. Everything I've done has been for you. I killed our parents for you. I took over the world so no one would ever get the chance to hurt you again and this is what you think of me? That I'm some cruel monster that's out to get you. Unh? Is that what you think Chris?" the man replied as he took his brother's face in his hands, forcing the younger boy to look him in the eye.

The boy just glared at the man showing no signs of changing his mind or backing down. No, he had to stand firm and not fall for his brother's tricks even if had had done all of those things for his sake, it didn't mean that he could forgive or forget all of the blood shed.

"I don't believe you Wyatt. You're a sick evil monster that should have never been born" the words came out before the boy had a chance to think.

Suddenly something in Wyatt snapped giving his anger total control. Without warning he jumped to his feet, pulling his younger sibling up with him before hitting the boy in the face hard and knocking him down to the floor.

"Wyatt please, don't" Chris pleaded as he was forced to his feet only to be hit even harder into the wall behind him.

"Please stop" he cried as his brother's foot made a connection with his stomach sending intense waves of pain throughout his body.

"Fucking ingrate" the man yelled as he hit his brother again and again completely unaware of what he was doing, that was until his brother's pain caused his mind to flash back and speak words that Wyatt never wanted to hear.

"Dad please, don't. I'm sorry I'll be good, I promise" the boy cried bring his brother's blows to a halt.

Wyatt Halliwell felt sick to his stomach as he looked down at his younger sibling that was now curled up in a ball on the floor like he had been many times as a kid. He swore that he would never allow his brother to go through the torment that he had suffered as a child in fact he had dedicated his life to making that possible but yet here he was, hurting the boy just like his parents had done. Suddenly he could feel a warming sensation come over him and a lump formed in his throat as a new feeling washed over him, one that he had never felt before, the feeling of remorse.


	11. Chris's Choice

**Chapter 10**

The older witch then knelt down next to the boy who had now lost consciousness. Surveying the damage the man couldn't believe what he had done.

"No" he whispered as the man took off his shirt and wiped the blood from the boy's face. "I'm so sorry Chris. I didn't mean to" the man said as his vision grew blurry.

He then rolled the young witch onto his back and allowed a golden light to illuminate from his hands. Slowly the healing powers began to work its magic on the boy closing the wounds restoring him back to health all the while his brother sat worriedly at his side thinking of a way to undo the mess that he had just created for himself.

Within second Chris began to awaken as Wyatt moved quickly to take him in his arms once again making sure he had the chance to apologize without having his sibling orb away from him. The second the boys senses were back in place he fought harder then ever to get away from his brother afraid of what the man was going to do next.

"Let me go!" the boy yelled.

"Chris please let me explain. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry"

"No you're not you hate me, I knew it!" the boy said while still struggling.

"No, that's not true, I don't hate you Chris" the man said allowing his tears to drop down into the boy's hair.

"Yes you do. You're no better then they are" the boy continued as his fighting slowed a little bit do to his fatigue.

"Chris please just calm down and listen to me" he said trying to regain his composure.

"No. I hate you Wyatt! I hate you" he said as his fight now came to an end.

"Well that's too bad, because I love you" the older sibling replied as he placed a kiss on top of his brother's head.

Chris didn't know what to think. He just sat there quietly listening to his brother's heavy breathing while his mind raced a thousand miles per second. Wait, was he crying? Chris thought to himself as he felt his brother's body jerk slightly. His brother the source, the evil ruler who commanded both good and evil to do his bidding, the man who took over the world and even killed his own parents, Wyatt Halliwell the strong man with the heart of stone was upset all because he said that he hated him. Had he been wrong about his brother this whole time? Maybe he wasn't evil after all. Maybe he did all of those things just because to protect him.

"Wyatt" the boy spoke softly now.

"Yeah" the man replied in a shaken voice.

"Why did you come here?"

"Because you needed me and there was no way that I was going to let my little brother down. No matter how much you hate me" the man replied.

He couldn't believe his ears. Wyatt knew something was wrong with him and came to save him. This was unreal. His brother really did care about him which means that he was wrong about him. Ok, maybe not completely wrong but the reasons behind his actions were selfless. He wasn't the ruler of all things because he wanted to be, he was the ruler because he wanted to make sure that no one would ever be able to hurt him again. In fact the more Chris thought about, the more his brother's actions made sense to him.

"Wyatt" the boy spoke once more.

"Yeah Chris"

"I don't hate you"

"Really?" the older man questioned.

"Really. I'm sorry about what I said earlier too. I didn't mean it. You were a good brother to me and you still are I guess"

"No I wasn't. If I was a good brother Chris you wouldn't be scared of me. You wouldn't want to run and in the other direction every time you saw my face or heard my voice. And if I was a good brother I would have never let Mom and Dad hurt you the way that they did for such a long time"

"That wasn't your fault Wyatt. You were a little boy too, what could you have done" the boy said sensing how fragile his brother was for the first time.

"I'm the most powerful being in the world Chris. I could have done something, anything to make them stop but I didn't. No wonder you hate me" the man said releasing his hold on his brother and moving to sit on the couch.

Chris then got up and joined his brother who he was now starting to see in a whole new light.

"Hey I just said that I didn't hate you besides you didn't make them do those things to me Wyatt if any one's to blame they are. For not only what they did to me but the emotional pain that they put you through as well. If I should hate anyone it should be them" he said causing a small smile to form on his brother's face.

"Yes you should Chris" the man began taking advantage of the moment. "They treated you horribly which made me kill them. I mean I didn't want to but I knew that if I didn't stop them they would have beaten you to death and I couldn't let that happen" the man said putting an arm around his brother that was now staring off into space obviously reliving a painful memory.

"Chris, are you alright" the man asked already knowing the answer to his question.

"Actually no I'm not" he said now turning to face his brother. "You really are the only person who cares about, aren't you"

"Yea I am Chris and that's why I want you to come home with me"

The hesitation in his brother's eyes gave the man an uneasy feeling. He hoped that their little talk had persuaded the boy to trust him enough to want to return to the future with him willingly. But were his words enough?

Sighing heavily Chris moving a little closer to his brother and gave him a smile before saying "So when do we leave?"

**Thanks so much for the great reviews guys. You're the best!**


	12. Finding Answers

**Chapter 11**

Back at the manor Piper and past Leo were working hard on a spell that would show them what really happened in Chris's and Wyatt's future that caused them to hurt their little boy so badly. From their earlier conversation they figured that it had to be some kind of demon or spell that made them act in such a cruel and cold manner and they will not stop until they learned the truth. No matter how long it took. The pair was desperate to find answers not only to put their minds at ease but to help both their children see the truth as well.

On the other side of the attic was future Leo along with Paige and Phoebe who were working hard to find a way to show the man a vision of the future. One they hoped would help ease his pain before his time there with them comes to an end.

"Here's the last ingredient" said Phoebe as she handed it off to Paige who gave her a hopeful look before throwing it into the potion pot.

"Ok, it's ready"

"Are you sure about this? It's not going to turn me into a toad or something, is it?" Future Leo joked trying not to let his fear show.

"No dude I'm on top of it so just relax" replied Paige as she held a spoon up to the man's mouth who looked it over skeptically.

"Come on Leo take it. It's the only way to find out what the future holds" Phoebe said giving the man a reassuring smile.

When Leo didn't say anything or move Paige spoke "Come on. What do you have to lose?"

"Fine" the man said before swallowing the substance.

"Good now lay down in the circle" the middle sister said pointing to the white crystals that her younger sibling had laid out.

Once the man was comfortable on the floor he closed and concentrated. Within seconds he was hit with visions of a new Future.

_**Vision of the Future**_

"_Dad!" a brown haired boy called out as he came running towards Leo._

"_Look what I did" he said happily as he unzipped his backpack and pulled something out. In his hand was a card with his picture on the front of it surrounded by glitter, stars and cut out pieces of candy. "I made it for you daddy" he said handing Leo his work of art._

"_It's the best present ever. Isn't Wyatt?" the man said as the image now revealed a slightly older blond boy standing next to him._

"_Yeah, great job Chris" the boy smiled proudly at what his little brother had accomplished._

"_Thanks Wy. Oh. I made this one for you" the boy said reaching in his backpack once again and retrieving a similar item. "Do you like it" the boy questioned as his sibling studied the card that had "Worlds greatest Brother" written on the front of it._

"_I love it and I know exactly where I'm going to put it" the older boy said while giving his little brother a hug._

"_Where?" asked little Chris. _

"_Right next to my bed so when I wake up every morning I'll be reminded of what an awesome little brother I have" Wyatt said as the smile on his brother's face grew wider._

"_Ok boys let's get home to Mom before she sends a search party out looking for us" Leo said as the smile on his son's face disappeared. _

"_What's wrong buddy?" the man questioned._

"_I forgot to make something for Mommy" little Chris said with tears in his eyes._

"_Oh it's ok Chris I'm sure Mom won't mind" his brother said trying to ease the boy's sadness._

"_No it's not" the boy said as tears ran down his face. "She's going to cry because I forgot about her" he continued through sobs._

"_It's alright Chris. How about we stop at the flower shop and pick Mommy up some flowers" the boy's father proposed._

_At first the child seemed happy about the suggestion but then his half smile turned into a frown._

"_What's the matter Chris don't you want to buy mommy some flowers?" asked Wyatt._

"_I left my money at home in my piggy bank so I don't have money to buy Mommy's flowers" he spoke in a small voice that was just above a whisper. _

"_Well" Leo began pulling out his wallet and looking at the money in it. "I think I have more than enough to pay for mommy's flowers if you want me to" _

"_Are you sure?" little Chris said looking into the wallet to make sure his dad wasn't mistaken._

"_I'm positive" Leo smiled at his son._

"_Enough to get Mommy a lot of pink roses" he said in a chipper tone, instantly perking up._

"_More then enough" _

"_See now you'll have something to give Mom to and I'm sure she's going to be really happy when she gets them" Wyatt said pleased that his brother was happy again._

"_Good, now let's go get Mommy's present" the boy said grabbing hold of the hands of his father and brother as the three made their way to the flower shop._

_**End of Vision**_

When Leo opened his eyes he was met with eager stares from his past self along with Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"You were smiling quite a bit there. What did you see?" Paige was the first to ask as the man made it to his feet.

As Leo told them the story a lot of aw's and oh's came from the group followed by a lot of smiling and questions.

"Where was I?" asked Piper.

"You were at home, I assume" Leo responded still grinning from ear to ear.

"That was so cute. Oh I'm gonna eat him up, I just know it" said Phoebe as laughter erupted from the crowd.

"The new future sounds pretty good" past Leo said happily.

"It is" the man said to his past self, a little hurt that he wouldn't be the version to experience what he saw with his children.

"Just make sure it actually happens, will you?" he said looking at his past self.

"It will, no matter what I have to do" the man responded with a smile.

"Well I guess we figured out what it was that caused us to do what we did" Piper said thinking about she and her husband's past crimes against their son.

"Yeah I guess we did. So how are we going to do this?" the man questioned eger to stop the threat to ensure the happier future that his future self witnessed.

"I wrote a spell to show us what happened" Piper said as noticed two orb clouds forming.

"Wyatt, Chris" she said taking a step in the boy's direction before the older boy put up a hand to stop her.

"Don't even think about coming any closer. Chris and I are here for one reason and one reason only"

"What reason is that" questioned the mother of the two boys.

"To make the potion that's going to take us back home" Chris said much to his mother's dismay.

"What? You can't leave, not yet" the woman spoke in slightly panicked voice.

"Yes I can. Wyatt was right. I need to go back home with him. What's done is done and there's no reason for me to stay here with you people any more" Chris said trying not to let his disgust for his family show.

"Yes there is. We found a way to show you, us, what really occurred, what made us treat you the way that we did" said Past Leo as he reached out his youngest child who pulled away.

"I'm not interested in whatever tricks you two came up with. I just want to go home, that's all" the boy said as a smile formed on his brother's face.

"Enough of this" Wyatt said moving over to study the potion table.

"No, not enough" Piper spoke before walking over to stand in front of her oldest son. "Come on Wyatt don't you want to know what happened? Don't you want to make sure that this doesn't happen to Chris again" the woman pleaded with her child.

"Of course I don't. That's why I killed you" the man said with a smirk.

Ignoring her sons harsh words the woman continued "Even if you don't care about the truth, don't you think Chris has a right to know"

"Come on Wyatt. What do you have to lose?" Paige said for the second time today.

"It's up to you Chris" the man said looking in his brother's direction.

Chris looked around for a moment unsure of what to do. He had just spent two hours with his brother talking and getting closer to him, trying to understand what happened and why he did what he did. Now his parents had an idea that may show him that they cared for him and that their behavior was the result of some sort of demon or spell. But then again what if he finds out that his parents behavior and the acts committed against him was of their own free will? Then he would be forced to deal with the harsh reality that his parents hated him and never truly loved him in the first place. But was not knowing one way or the other worth even worse then what he might possible see?

Taking a deep breath and going over the facts in his Chris decided to take his chances.

"Ok, let's make this quick. I have a future to go back to" the boy said not bothering to look anyone in the eye.

"Good. You won't regret this son. I promise" said past Leo as he put an arm around his son happy that he chose not to pull away this time.

"Alright the spells ready. It's time to see what really happened" the boy's mother spoke as the room became filled with an uneasy silence.


	13. Revelations

**Chapter 12**

"Ok everyone link hands and make sure not to break the circle until the vision is complete" Piper commanded as she laid the last white candle down, completing the circle.

"I think we all know the rules by now mother so could me spare me the theatrics and just get on with it already" an irritated Wyatt spoke as he joined hands with his brother and their youngest aunt.

"Was that really necessary Wyatt?" asked future Leo who received an evil glare from the man in return.

Wyatt couldn't understand why his younger sibling wanted to go through all of this. Hadn't he gone through enough over the past few months? Why does he feel the need to rehash old memories that may end up doing him more harm then good? And if this so called "vision quest" hurt his brother in any way he knew just who to blame.

His mother and father were so wrapped up in trying to relieve themselves of their own guilt that they deemed it necessary to force his brother to relive the worst moments of his child hood. None of it made since to him but it was what Chris wanted and if he had faith in those monsters then there was nothing Wyatt could do about it but make sure to be there to comfort the boy once the awful truth was exposed.

Meanwhile Chris was a nervous wreck as he now found himself regretting his decision. Maybe his brother was right. Maybe he was better off not knowing what made his parents hurt him so badly, whether it was because of a spell or demons or the most painful thing of all, being made aware that they had chosen to inflict pain upon him all on their own. The boy cringed at his last thought. What if his parents really did hate him? If they did would they chose not to have him this time around knowing that they would just end up causing him great pain all over again.

The boy didn't have the chance to ponder any further as the sound of his mother's voice filled the air.

"A time for everything and to everything it's place

we asked to be shown what happened in a timeline to be erased

To be given the gift of sight into the pain of Chris's heart

So that he, his brother and his parents shall never grow apart"

Suddenly an image illuminated from the middle of the circle to reveal the answers that the Halliwell family so desperately sought.

**_Flashback/Forward_**

_Two shadow like figures watched from the far corner of the dinning room of Halliwell manor as Piper and Leo set down shopping bags on the kitchen counter.  
_

"_This is going to be perfect" the female said to her male counter part._

"_I know. I don't understand what took us so long to think of this. The pain of the Halliwell boy will give us all the power we need to survive for centuries to come" replied the man with an evil grin as he continued to watch the couple laughing._

"_Chris is going to love this" Piper said holding up a toy she purchased just for her special little guy._

"_I hope so" the man replied in a somber tone._

"_Hey Leo, don't worry about it. I'm sure Chris will come around"_

"_I hope so Piper. I mean he's been acting really strange lately. It's almost as if he's scared of us. I just don't understand why"_

"_Maybe once you give him this he'll come around and open up to us" the woman said in a hopeful voice._

"_Maybe" the father responded but before he could go any further the screams of their two children rang out._

_A little brown haired boy ran down the stairs as a blond boy came running down behind him. "You'll never catch me Wy" the boy yelled happily as his big brother continued chasing him. _

"_Oh come on Chris I always get you and you know it" the boy replied as he crawled under the living room table after his younger sibling. _

"_Yeah, well you won't get me this time" the boy teased as he dodged his brother and made a v-line for the front door. _

"_Na-na-na-na you can't get me" he smiled wickedly before opening the door and running outside into the pouring rain._

_Both parents peaked around the corner as they watched the boy's run out the front door. They both smiled, happy that the boys were so close and loved each other so much._

"_So Dad, do you feel like playing in the rain" asked Piper with a smirk. _

"_I'd love to, are you coming with?" _

"_Yeah, just give me a minute" she smiled as she returned to the kitchen. _

_Both Piper and Leo remained completely unaware of their invisible guest as the two crept up behind their targets before merging with their bodies and taking over their beings._

"_Umm" fake Leo said as he walked towards the door and opened it. "This is going to be fun"_

_Little Chris was having so much fun that he didn't notice his father until he ran dead smack into him before falling backwards._

_Suddenly the boy was roughly pulled up by his collar and dragged inside the house as a shocked Wyatt followed. The second he entered the house he heard his little brother's scared and pain filled cries._

"_I'm sorry Daddy, I'll never do it again" the boy pleaded as his father slapped him hard across the face. _

"_HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT DO STUPID THINGS CHRISTOPHER" Fake Leo yelled as his hand made contact with the boy's face again._

_In the kitchen fake Piper heard the boy's screams and could feel an powerful wave of life and energy come over her as his cries grew more and more desperate._

"_Well I can't let him have all the fun, now can I" Piper said walking into the living room in enough time to hear the other boy defend his brother. She knew she had to be careful as far as the other child was concerned. If he had the slightest suspicion that his parents were possessed, he would make them pay and she held no intentions of being sent to the waste land any time soon._

"_It wasn't Chris's fault Dad, it was mine. We were playing tag and I made him chase me outside" a ten year old Wyatt spoke as the tears made their way down his face._

"_Don't try to cover for him Wyatt. I know the truth. I know that you were just trying to make him come back inside" Leo said as he gave a sympathetic smile to his oldest son before turning back to the younger boy. "Why can't you be more like your brother Chris? Wyatt is perfect. He gets good grades, he's powerful and most of all he doesn't give us half the problems that you do" the man yelled as the young boy cried hysterically._

"_What's going on in here" she questioned trying to mimic the boy's mother's gestures and voice the best way she could._

"_Chris is being a pain in the ass again. He made Wyatt chase after him in the rain and look at his school clothes, their partially ruined" said fake Leo trying to pain the boy as much as possible._

"_That's not true Dad, you've got to listen to me, it wasn't Chris's fault, it was mine" the boy said waving his arms around in frustration and anger, completely unaware of what was truly going on._

"_Wyatt how many times do we have to tell you that you are not responsible for your brother's actions?" Piper spoke running a loving hand over her son's head. "Now go get washed up for dinner while your father and I talk to Chris._

"_But Mom" the older boy protested. _

"_Now young man" she said smiled at him before turning to her second son with a scowl._

_Walking up the stairs he could hear his mother's voice yelling at his little brother._

"_Just look at these clothes Chris, your brother would never do such a thing. I don't understand why you have to give us so much trouble all the time. Wyatt would never do this""_

_Wyatt then slammed his bedroom door behind him and sobbed heavily as he heard his brother's small body hit the floor one more time._

_When all was said and done the imposters sent the devastated boy up to his room so the rest of their plan would go off without a hitch._

_Going back to their original positions the Phantoms left Piper's body (in the kitchen) and Leo's (back in the dinning room) and disappeared into the night._

"_Ok Piper I'm going" Leo said not remembering a thing as he headed for the door. Once he opened it his heart skipped a beat when he noticed that his children were not outside. _

"_Piper!" the man said running towards the stairs in search of his children._

"_What Leo, what is it" the woman questioned not liking the amount of panic in her husband's voice._

"_The boys are missing" he shot back running up with the steps with his wife following close behind. _

_When they opened the door to their oldest son's room they found the boy's sitting side by side. The youngest one's face was buried in his older brother's shirt while Wyatt wore seemed to be staring into nothingness._

"_Chris sweetie" Piper said holding the toy in her hand seeing as how she didn't have time to put it down before she ran up the stairs._

"_Hey sport, what's the matter" the father asked as he tried to touch his son._

"_He fell" Wyatt answered sarcastically before pulling his brother closer to him. But not knowing any different Piper and Leo accepted his answer._

"_Did you heal him?" asked a concerned Piper._

"_Yeah he's fine. You can leave now" Wyatt said. He couldn't believe his parents would have the nerve to act as if nothing happened._

"_Excuse me?" the witch replied taken off guard by her son's rude and malice tone. Maybe he's angry with himself for allowing his little brother to get hurt, she thought. "You know Wyatt what happened to Chris wasn't your fault"_

"_I know that. It was yours. Now get out" _

"_Look son I know you're upset by what happened but that doesn't give you the right to talk to your mother like that" his father said in a slightly raised voice. _

"_No, Leo, it's ok" the mother spoke not wanting to rock the boat any further._

"_Here sweetie this is to help you feel better" the woman said placing the toy in the lap of her youngest child and running a loving hand over his head before she and her husband left the room in shock over the events that had just occurred._

_**End of Flashback/Forward**_

When the vision ended no one knew what to say. Although they were delighted that it really wasn't Piper and Leo who had abused their son, the group was in shock that no one had caught on to what had truly occurred. But the person feeling the worst about the situation was the couples oldest son.

The man could not believe what he had just witnessed. It wasn't his parents that had hurt his brother after all, but Phantoms. How did he not know? How could he have been so stupid as to think that his parents would ever hurt Chris? But then again the abuse had started while the two of them were so young that the boy had no reason to believe any one else was responsible. He could feel tears forming in his eyes as he thought back to the day he killed his parents. His innocent parents that we're responsible for their actions, those very actions that were the driving force behind their murder and their son's need to protect his brother so fiercely that he would betray his family's heritage and become the source of all evil.

This was too much for him to bare. Wyatt Halliwell had made a terrible mistake and that was something he NEVER did. No he was an all around perfectionist and master mind who was incapable of making errors, but then again maybe he wasn't. All these years of pain, anger, hatred, slaughtering of innocents were all because of a lie that he wasn't smart enough to decipher. He wanted to orb away and hide his face in shame. He didn't deserve to live any more and taking his life somewhere, where his family could never find him was the perfect solution. That way he would die alone, like he deserved. He was about orb out without facing his family and being forced to look into their eyes, but fortunately for him his brother knew what he was about to do and stopped him.

"It's ok Wyatt. You did what you thought you had to, to keep me safe and no one blames you for doing that. You had no way of knowing that Phantoms were responsible for this. None of us knew" the boy said tightening his grip on his brother's hand.

Chris wanted to smile and dance around like a five year old on his birthday but the torn look on his brother's face stopped him. He knew that his brother was on the break of a melt down do to this revelation that turned out to be both a blessing and a cruse. Blessing for him as he was now aware that his parents truly did love him and a curse for his brother because the couple was killed based on a misconception at the hands of their oldest son. Looking at his brother's face Chris was now fully aware that the reason for his brother's turn had nothing everything to do with a lie that was made to look like the truth.

"You're brother's right Wyatt and I am so proud of you for taking such good care of him" his mother began as she wrapped her arms around as much of the man as her small frame would allow. "You did good baby, no matter what. You did good by your brother"

And that's when Chris saw it for the first time. His brother broke down and cried for the first time in his life, something that Chris thought would never be possible. Soon his father joined the embrace as his aunts and the future version of his father watched on with tear stained cheeks. It had been one hell of a night in the Halliwell manor. Little did they know that the six of them were in store for an even bigger heartbreak, one that would be felt for years to come.


	14. Taken Over

**Chapter 13**

The members of the Halliwell family worked in silence for quite some time trying to processes everything they had just learned. Phoebe and Paige were studying the book of shadows, Piper was working on a vanquishing potion and Leo was off finding something to trap the sprits at magic school. Meanwhile Chris and Wyatt were sitting together on the far side of the attic talking quietly about what had just happened.

"I can't believe this" the man said for the hundredth time in a soft voice that Chris had never heard before.

"It's ok Wyatt. No one blames you for what happened and once we find the Phantoms that were responsible we can put this whole nightmare behind us" the boy responded.

"That doesn't excuse what's been done Chris. I killed our parents for something that wasn't their fault" the older male witch spoke holding up a hand to silence his brother, knowing exactly what the boy was about to say. "I know what you're going to say Chris and you can just save it. Ignorance is no excuse especially as powerful as I am. I should felt something. What type of all powerful being am I if I can't even tell when my parents are being possessed?"

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to you talk like this Wyatt. How many times do I have to tell you that this is all because of those got damn Phantoms and once we vanquish their asses, then we'll be able to get back to our lives in a new future where none of this ever happened"

"Are you kidding me Chris? Do you really think that it's going to be that easy for me? Do you? Because if so, then you're even more naïve then I thought. Don't you get it? I will remember what I did for the rest of my life and the affects of it all will haunt me till my dying day" the man said looking the boy coldly in the eyes.

Chris was all set to respond and put his brother in his place and stop put an end to his guilt trip. That was until his mother's voice filled the air.

"Found them" the woman said dropping the scrying crystal and turning to her two children. "Ok while we're taking care of them I want you two to stay here"

"No. I'm coming with you" replied her oldest child as he got to his feet.

"Wyatt sweetie I don't think that's such a good idea"

"Well I don't care what you think. You may have seen what the future held and what Chris and I went through at the hands of those cretins but we LIVED it. If anyone deserves to make them pay, it's me and I won't let you or anybody else stand in the way of me getting my revenge" Wyatt said in a voice that made them all tremble a bit.

Piper was all set to argue with the future version of her oldest child when the boy's father orbed in.

"Ok I've got the wand" said Leo as he formed and paused for a short moment shifting his gaze back and forth between his wife and oldest son. "What's going on?" the man asked in a curious voice.

"Mother here seems to think that I'm a child who needs to be told what to do"

"That's not it and you know it Wyatt!" the woman shot back in her own defense.

"Come on guys we don't have time to go to war with each other and I'm sorry Mom, but Wyatt's right. We're the ones who lived through it and were hurt the most by those things so we have just as much of a right to be there as you do. Hell if anything you should be the one to stay home while Wyatt and I handle everything"

"No way are we going to let you two face the Phantoms on your own" the middle sister spoke.

"Ok, I think we should all just go and get this over with" said an anxious Paige who received a death stare from her oldest sister.

"Whos side are you on?" question Piper who folded her arms over her chest showing her discontentment.

"I'm on both of your sides and the more time we waste arguing the less likely we'll be to catch the Phantoms before they move on"

"Move on?" Phoebe spoke inquisitively.

"Yes move on. Phantoms don't stay in one place for too long. It keeps them from being sensed"

"Thanks our walking, talking little book of shadows" Paige teased the dark haired boy.

"Ha. Ha. Can we please just go? Time is of the essence people?"

"Chris is right. We need to leave now" Leo said taking his wife's hand and orbing out before she had a chance to protest as the others followed closely behind.

**IN THE UNDERWORLD**

"HEE! That was the best power boost I've had in years" the female malevolent sprit spoke to her male counterpart.

"I know. It was thee most amazing power rush we're had in a while my love but we must not get ahead of ourselves. It's going to take a few more years to acquire the amount of energy we're going to need to go after the youngest son of the charmed one"

"Too bad the kid hasn't been born yet but from what the seer foresaw we're going to be as powerful as we were before those stupid witches cursed us" the female hissed.

"Bastards" Chris cursed under his breath as he and the rest of his family watched the bright blue evil sprits from just a few feet away.

"Don't worry little brother they're going to pay for all the pain they cause you" the older boy spoke not once taking his eye off of their intended target.

"Ready?" questioned Leo as he gave passed the two wands to his oldest son and his wife. He also kept one for him self just incase another decided to surprise them.

"Now remember Paige, Phoebe, Chris you're going to throw the potions at the three exits so they can't escape and if something goes wrong tell me so I can use my powers to help keep them from leaving. Ok?"

All three nodded their heads ready to do as they were told.

"Ok on three" Wyatt spoke. "One, two, THREE" he said as everyone emerged from their hiding places and immediately went to work.

Chris set his eyes on one of the exits and was set to throw the potion when one of the Phantoms knocked him to the ground hard. Recovering quickly, the boy was able to toss the vial in the direction of the opening, sealing it shut.

Phoebe and Paige also had the same amount of success as the Piper, Leo and Wyatt stood in the center of the room watching the beings try helplessly to escape their demise.

"There's no where for you to go you pathetic pieces of shit" Wyatt called out with a smile on his face enjoying their frantic squeals.

"Do what you will" the male bravely spoke. "Because I get the strangest feeling that by the end of the night you too will feel what its like to have your back to the wall" the ghost smiled after delivering his cryptic message as Wyatt held the wand high in the air, as did his mother.

Everyone was too busy enjoying the moment that no one noticed that a grayish-blue sprit had snuck up on their youngest member. The youngest Halliwell could feel the looming danger and had turned around to confront it, but in the end his words became lodge in his throat and his very being was taken over before he had even the slightest chance to react.

"Earth to Chris" Paige called out as she snapped her fingers in front of her nephews face. "Hey, it's over now. No one's ever going to hurt you again" the woman smiled completely unaware that the person she was talking to was not her nephew.

"Yeah that's great" the sprit said trying to cover with a smile on his face that made the witch suddenly feel troubled.

"Chris, are you ok peanut" questioned the boy's mother.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe that it's finally over"

"That makes two of us" replied Wyatt as he wrapped his arms around the boy. When he felt the boy tense up he thought it strange at first, but he decided to dismiss it as the boy just getting trying to let everything sink in so he let it go.

"I'm happy to have my family back on good terms with each other and all but I when I think happy moments this place definitely does not come to mind" Piper spoke looking around the dark cave.

"You're right about that" Paige said turning her nose up.

"Good then let's go home" Leo smiled before taking his wife's hand and orbing out along with her sister.

"Hey, are you ok Chris?" Wyatt said eyeing his brother cautiously.

"Sure bro I've never felt better" the boy smirked before orbing out with a very suspicious Wyatt hot on his trail.


	15. No other choice

**Chapter 14**

"I'm so glad that everything worked out" one very happy Piper Halliwell said as the group reformed in the attic.

"So am I. Now there's only one thing left to do" the Elder began.

"What's that?" asked an intrigued Paige.

"Well as much as I hate to say it and as much as I'd hate for them to go, we really need to send you boys back home" the man said looking at his oldest son who gazed seemed to be fixated on his brother. Who of which was studying his surroundings as if he'd never been there before.

"Wyatt" he called out getting his son's attention.

"Yeah" the witch replied without taking his eye off his younger sibling. Something was wrong and he could sense it.

After everything Chris went through the boy didn't seem happy or relieved about what his trip to the past had accomplished. That was nothing like his brother. Chris would be under him making sure that he was ok and wasn't still feeling guilty about what was now known as the "other" timeline. But instead of comforting him and working on some sort of potion to take them back home he was walking around the attic in circles, touching things he had seen a thousand times before as if they were all new to him.

"Hello earth to Wyatt and Chris!" yelled Phoebe who was waving her hands around in a dramatic fashion.

"Hey" Piper spoke as she touched the arm of her oldest son. "You look a little lost there. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine" the boy said while still studying his younger sibling.

Following the direction of his eyes Piper also began looking the boy over. What's going on with him, she thought. Even though she had only known Chris a few months, she was certain she had never seen him act like that. Not even on the day when he saved Phoebe from the Titians. Sure he was amused by how long they held on to things but he definitely knew his way around the manor, but now? He appeared to be lost. Out of place even.

"Chris sweetie, are you alright?" When the boy didn't respond to her voice or his own name she was convinced that something wasn't right.

"Chris what the hell is the matter with you?" asked Paige annoyed by her nephew's refusal to answer his family.

"Hmm" was his only response as he began to study the various potion bottles that rested on the table.

That was the last straw for the young female witch as she started walking in her nephew's direction before being stopped by the boy's brother.

"Chris" Wyatt spoke walking over to his brother and putting hand on his shoulder. He knew that if he could get close enough to the boy then he would be able to tell just what the hell was going on. And if something truly was wrong he would be able to gain the upper hand without whatever it was inside of him catching on.

"What is it brother?" came a voice Wyatt and the others didn't recognize. Not to mention that in all the years Wyatt knew his sibling; Chris never called him "brother". He would always call him Wy or Wyatt when he was angry or frustrated with him.

Piper and the others were ready to battle and get rid of whatever it was that had evaded their son and nephew. Holding up his hand to keep everyone else at bay Wyatt thought about what he should do next. If he acted to hastily then this being would escape with his brother's body and do God only knows what with it, or to it. No, he had to play his cards very carefully.

That's when it hit him. He could ask Chris a question or talk about a situation or childhood memory that only his brother would know the answer to, but what? In an instant Wyatt knew exactly how he would trap it.

"I bet you're relived that we were able to take out those Phantoms" the man began as he looked the being right in the eye.

"Yeah I couldn't be more filled with joy" he responded receiving sideways glances from everyone.

Leo wanted to run to his son and kill whatever it was that had inhabited his body. But he knew that it would be best to let his older son take care of the situation. Damn it, he thought. How much more shit is my family going to have to go through, especially my little boy, the man said to him self.

"I know what you mean. Now we can return to the future. One where Mom and Dad are still alive" Wyatt continued searching the face of the person in front of him.

"Of course" came yet another short reply.

"So tell me little brother. How does it feel to kill the Phantoms that murdered our parents" Wyatt asked painfully knowing that it was he who had killed his parents, not the Phantoms.

"It feels wonderful"

"Really?" the man spoke before moving back a few feet.

At this point he knew that he had been found out. Not willing to go down without a fight the Phantom threw a plasma ball at the twice blessed son who dodged it easily.

"Piper blow him up!" yelled Phoebe who dived to the floor and taking her younger sister with her to avoid getting hit.

"NO!" Wyatt said knocking his mother down to the ground causing the blast to hit the ceiling. "If you kill him, you kill Chris" the boy said not wanting to do permanent damage to his brother.

"I thought that there were only two of them in the damn cave" the woman responded stood up only to get dragged back down to the floor by her husband.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" asked Phoebe as she watched her nephew through his younger sibling into a wall.

"Call for the crystal cage Aunt Paige" the man called out.

Obeying her nephew's request the woman called out "Crystals, circle!"

"Ha, do you really think that this will stop me" the evil that wore the face of Christopher Halliwell spoke. "Well let me show you a little trick" he said smiling mischievously before turning grey and walking out of the circle.

"What the hell!" yelled Phoebe.

"Ok, how did he do that" added Paige before she and the rest of the group was knocked on their rears.

Recovering quickly Wyatt threw a low voltage energy ball at his brother's form injuring him before he orbed away.

"Damn it, now what are we supposed to do" Piper's voice called out from behind him as he walked over to the grey matter on the floor and studying it before dropping to his knees, instantly alerting his family.

"Wyatt, honey, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked as a knot formed in her throat and her vision became blurry. Her son hadn't answered her yet but she knew from his actions that it was bad, really bad.

"The grey blood means that it's a Drexcellous Phantom" he spoke in almost a whisper.

"Ok, how do we vanquish it and set Chris free?" question Paige as she moved to stand by the book of shadows.

"You can't. The only way to vanquish it is to…to…" the boy tailed off as silent tears feel from his eyes.

"What do you mean we can't? No, there has to be a way" the boy's father spoke determined to rid his youngest child of the evil sprit.

"LISTEN TO ME!" the man cried out in pain. "The only way to vanquish this kind of Phantom is…is.." he trailed off once more trying not to lose control.

"To what Wyatt" Piper said calmly placing her hands on both of the boy's shoulders.

"Is to kill its host. There is no other way. I wish there were, but there isn't"

"No, you're lying!" screamed the boy's father in agony. "You hate Chris, you're jealous of him and you want to kill him that's the only reason why you're saying this. You hate your brother for not being weak, pathetic and easy prey for evil like you!" the man said as eyes became watery.

Wyatt tuned out his father's painful cries and his mother's comforting words as she led her husband to love seat on the other side of the attic. He also turned a blind eye to the desperate cries of both of his aunts as they grieved for their nephew and searched the book frantically for answers that he knew wasn't there.

All this lead up to the one thought that he never wanted to enter his mind. The one thought that Wyatt Halliwell never even dreamed of, even when he was at his worse. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard as his body started to shake and his tears became no longer silent as he allowed the words to sink into his mind.

The words "I have to kill my own brother"


	16. Lossing him all over again

**Chapter 15**

My God how was he going to do this? How could he take the life of the only person he lived for, the only person he loved? He had sworn from day one to protect his little brother at all cost. To make sure he always felt loved, happy and safe. Oh how he adored his little brother, the same little boy who he taught how to walk, talk, ride a bike, how to dress, how to get the girls attention, everything. Wyatt had almost as much a hand in raising the boy as his own mother did and now he would be forced to take his life.

Damn you Christopher, he thought painfully. Why are you doing this to me? Don't you know how much I need you? How meaningless my life will be without you, he thought as he allowed more tears to escape his eyes. The man stood looking out of the window sobbing like a child and showing a dastardly amount of weakness, but he didn't care. He was about to lose his little brother, his best friend, his everything and the worst thing about it was, that the boy would die by his hand.

Meanwhile Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt watched on helplessly as the future version of the Elder broke down after being informed of what was about to happen. This wasn't what he wanted to come back to after being shipped off to magic school while the others handled the Phantoms. He had expected to come back to smiles and happy faces, something that would give him peace and something to rejoice over when he faded away in about two hours time, but no. Instead he was met with the horrible news that his little boy was infected and about to be killed by his older sibling. He couldn't help but cruse himself.

After all if it wasn't for the fact that he had killed his own son in his timeline, then the younger boy wouldn't be in this situation. Instead he would be out killing demons and saving his brother just as he had planned. His weeping made it hard for him to breathe as he thought about how happy the boy was a few short minutes ago, pleased to know that his parents had loved him after all and it was the work of Phantoms that had driven the couple to commit such heinous crimes against him. Now, none of that mattered. The boy was set to die soon and there was nothing that he could do about it.

"The summoning spell is ready" said a somber Paige as she handed the piece of paper and the athame necessary to trap the sprit to the boy's older brother who took it in his hand without turning around.

Piper's heart was broken not only for herself and her husband but for her oldest child who had the unfortunate task of murdering his own brother while still dealing with the mistakes of the past. My poor baby she thought as she crossed the room to stand next to him. She was about to comfort him as best she could when his voice interrupted hers.

"I don't want any of you in the room when I do this" the man spoke in a low tone of voice.

"No, we're not going to let you do this alone Wyatt"

"You don't have a choice Mom. It's been just me and Chris for a long time now and that's the way it's going to be till the end" the man said while cursing himself as he allowed yet another tear to escape.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this, maybe there's another way"

"THERE'S NO OTHER WAY!" the male witch yelled causing the attic to return to it's original silence. "What, do you actually think I want to kill my own brother?"

"No honey that's not what I'm saying" the woman was barely audible through her heavy sobbing.

Taking in his mother's warn appearance the boy softened his voice.

"I'm sorry Mom, but I don't want to talk about this any more. It's hard enough as it is and with you questioning me every three seconds isn't helping"

"I understand" was all the woman was able to say before running out of the attic in hysterics as both versions of her husband followed.

"Wyatt" the boy's eldest aunt began.

"Aunt Phoebe please, I can't. You and aunt Paige need to leave so I can do this"

The two women looked at each other with tear filled eyes before following their nephew's orders, leaving the attic and closing the door shut behind them.

Taking a deep breath and steadying his shaken hands Wyatt read the spell to summon to younger brother.

**Vacate Lot**

The body of the possessed Christopher Halliwell knelt down on the side of a parked car and waited for his victim to arrive. It was a male witch that was responsible for bashing him to the underworld several years ago and now that he had a body and was free, he was eager to have his revenge.

"Come on witch" he hissed as the man suddenly appeared.

He then made his way to his car as the evil sprit walked around it and kicked him in the back hard.

"Remember me witch?" he said as he advanced on the man who's head was too badly injured to defend himself.

"No, I'm sorry you much have the wrong person" the man responded hoping that his statement would be enough to deter his assailant.

"Oh how soon we forget. But don't worry you'll remember every detail once I'm finished with you" he said as he took another step in the witch's direction before mysteriously disappearing much to the man's delight.

**Halliwell Manor**

"Hello little brother" Wyatt spoke as the body of his younger brother appeared before him.

"I don't have time for this nonsense so allow me to make short work of you" the man said throwing another plasma ball in the man's direction.

"Nice try. Let's see how you like this" the man replied as he through a high voltage energy ball at the evil being who also dodged it as well.

"Not to shabby" he said with a smirk as he used Chris's TK to knock the older man off of his feet before landing on the floor hard himself, courteous of the twice blessed son.

"As much as I love our little get together I have a witch I need to kill so let's agree to a truce of sorts. You let me keep your little brother's body and I'll allow you and the rest of your family to live"

"I don't think so" replied Wyatt. "I'm sorry little brother, I'm so, so sorry" he continued as he flamed out, a move that surprised his opponent. Until he felt a burning sensation in his back before falling into a pair of very strong arms as that held him gently as rocking him back and forth as they sat on the ground.

"NOOOO" the being yelled before getting sucked into thee athame.

"Wy" the boy was now able to speak as his brother sobbed in his ear.

"Yeah Chris"

"It's ok, you did what you had to" the boy choked out before going into a coughing fit.

"I love you so much Chris" the man cried into his brothers head as he continued to hold him tightly as if never wanting to let go.

"No it's…it's…not" the boy spoke softer and slower.

"Shh don't talk. I'm sorry I can't heal you but it automatically reverses time and allow the Phantom to possess your body again" the man cried out again helplessly.

"I know. Remember…I'm…the…walking…book…of…shadows" the boy smiled through the pain. "Wy"

"Yeah, what is it little brother?"

"I'm cold" the boy responded to his brother who knew the end was near.

"Before…I…die…please...pro…promise…me…me…something"

"Anything" was all the older witch was able to say.

"That…you'll…look…after…Mom and Dad"

"I promise Chris"

"And don't forget…that…that… I…love…you" the boy said before taking one last breath, closing his eyes and dying in his brother's arms.

"NOOOO" Wyatt screamed as he clenched his brother's dead boy in his hands.

Hearing their son's pained screams Piper and Leo rushed into the room as a inconsolable Paige, Phoebe and future Leo watched from the doorway.

Without a word spoken the mother and father knelt down next to their boys and wrapped their arms around them. The three members of the Halliwell-Wyatt family sat together grieving the lost of their brother and son while holding onto each other as tightly as they could until the body of their youngest member disappeared leaving them with nothing but pain, anger and emptiness.


	17. A Surprise was waiting for me

**Chapter 16**

An hour had passed since the demise of Christopher Halliwell and the silence that now surrounded the attic was deafening as the group prepared to send the shell that was once Wyatt Matthew Halliwell back to the future. As the others worked hard, trying to put the "event" out of their minds Future Leo sat with a heartbroken Wyatt who was staring down aimlessly at the attic's wooden floor.

"Come on son, please, talk to me" the man asked as his request went unfilled for the tenth time. "Wyatt please, your brother would want you to stay strong and continue on with your life. A good life that he sacrificed his life for"

Off of his father's words the older Halliwell boy shifted his gaze from the floor to his father's eyes and spoke in a low voice "What Chris would or wouldn't want is irrelevant to me. He's gone and there's no amount of good acts on my part that will ever bring him back to me"

"Don't do this Wyatt. Your brother's death can not be in vein" warned future Leo.

"Look Dad"

"NO damn it. Chris went through too much and paid the ultimate sacrifice to give you a better life. He loved you so much he was willing to risk everything for your sake and you will not disgrace him or his memory by doing something stupid, do you understand me?"

"Dad" Wyatt choked out before continuing. "How am I supposed to do this? How am I suppose live without him?"

Leo took his son in his arms and tried to comfort him the best way he could. He didn't know exactly how to respond to his son's question. But he would give him the best answer he could.

"I don't know son but I do know that your brother will always be with you. He'll always be watching over you and it's your job to make sure that he likes what he sees because if he doesn't, you better prepare yourself for a visit from a very pissed off ghost" the man said causing both men to laugh slightly.

Suddenly future Leo could feel himself getting lighter and lighter by the second. Knowing that the time was at hand he kissed his son on the cheek and smiled. "Thank you so much for correcting my mistake and for taking such good care of your brother"

"Dad wait" Wyatt pleaded.

"I'm so proud of you Wyatt. I love you son. Good-bye" with those last words spoken future Leo faded away.

"Are you alright?" Piper said taking a seat next to her son.

"No but I'm going to take care of that once I return to my time"

"What does that mean?" asked a very worried Piper.

Before the male witch could respond his father's voice broke in.

"It's time" the man spoke somberly as he handed the piece of paper to his wife.

"Wyatt please" she began. But the boy put a gentle finger on her lip to silence her before giving his Mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine" he said rising to his feet.

"So do I get a hug good-bye?" the boy's father spoke.

Doing as his father asked Wyatt Halliwell gave the man a hug good-bye before moving along and doing the same to aunts.

"Ok, let's do it"

The woman gave her son a slight smile before reading the spell that would take him back home.

"Our time together has now come to has come to pass

I know call upon the ancient power to remove what's not meant to be from the past.

Returning my son to his proper time and place

Removing what's been broken through time and space" the woman concluded as her son disappeared in a swirl of bright white light.

**Future**

When he opened his eyes and noticed his surroundings, the man didn't think his mother's spell was successful. The attic was nothing like how he left it. In fact it looked just as it had a few moments ago when he was in the past. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry at his current situation. Laugh because his stubborn and sometimes annoying little brother had succeeded in changing the future or cry because he missed the boy so much.

Wyatt walked over to the love seat and sat down trying hard to collect himself before he faced this new future of his. This would be so much easier if Chris were here, he'd know exactly what to do, he thought. Chris always knew what to do. Tears formed in the man's eyes again as the horrid images of him holding his brother's dead body in his arms came flooding back to him.

Reaching in his pocket he pulled out the only picture he had of himself and his younger sibling. There they were arm and arm smiling happily, just like brothers should be. He became lost in the picture and the memories that surrounded it. Actually he was so wrapped up in the picture that he wasn't aware of the fact that he was no longer alone, that was until the person spoke.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you" came a voice that the man instantly recognized. But he didn't look up. He didn't want to because what if this was a hallucination? What if he was hearing things and his mind was playing tricks on him.

"HELLO WYATT!" the person screamed into his ear forcing him to look up, and there he was. His little brother that was dead to him a few hours ago was standing in front of him, perfectly healthy and seemingly annoyed with him as he stood in front of him with his arms folded across his chest.

"Chris" the man spoke not knowing what else to say.

"No, it's the got damn tooth fairy. Now tell me where the hell you've been?"

The boy was barely able to finish his bitching when his brother engulfed him in a huge hug, completely covering his body.

"This so isn't going to get you out of this" the man said as his brother laughed hysterically.

"What the hell's so funny?" he questioned while trying to hold back a giggle of his own and failing miserably.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you little brother" the man responded putting an arm around his brother's shoulder.

Chris was about to question his brother's sanity when their mother's voice rang out from down stairs.

"Wyatt, Chris! Come on guys it's time for dinner"

"Come on before Mom tries to blow us up for being late" the older boy spoke as he ushered his brother towards the door.

"Ok are you ever going to tell me what that fit of laughter of yours was all about?" the boy questioned.

"What's wrong Chris? Can't take thinking that I know something you don't know?" he laughed again.

"Wyatt" warned the man's younger sibling.

"Alright, alright, I'll make a deal with you"

"Ok, I'm game" the boy said not willing to give up until he got the truth out of his brother.

"If you beat me downstairs then I'll tell you everything, ok?"

"OK" he agreed, knowing that he was a much faster runner than his brother.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Wyatt yelled as he watched his brother run ahead of him. "Some things never change" he smiled as he orbed out laughing as an annoyed Chris's voice rang out "HEY, NO FAIR WYATT. YOU DAMN CHEAT!"

THE END

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story! And if you have been reading it and haven't reviewed I would like you to do so for this last chapter so I know what you guys thought about the ending.


End file.
